Kagome & Inuyasha A Love Story
by InuyashaPuppyDog
Summary: Continuation of Two Sparrows.Present day and past Inuyasha and Kagome anecdotes as told by Myouga and flashbacks.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome & Inuyasha

A Love Story

I don't own ... so please don't sue

Chapter 1

Prologue

The year is 2005. The place is the town of Higashinaruse in the Ogachi District in Akita, Japan. Mostly a farming village of about 3200 people. Also living here, is the richest family in Japan. The Shinwa Family of Osaka. Although their main home is in Osaka, and they have homes in Tokyo, Kobe, Nagasaki, as well as in other countries around the globe, their favorite residence is their huge, ancient, samurai style farmhouse that was built in 1869. The people here know them well and they are not treated as rich, but as an ordinary farming family. And that's how they want it to be, even though their worth is well above the gross national product of some small countries. And, even though they are demons.

Yes, the people here know their secret, because the demon family built the house in 1869 and have watched the farming families grow up, bear more children, grow old, and die. Through generations. The families know that the young demons, disguised now as humans, moved here to escape prosecution when the government banned the samurai way and banned the carrying of swords. Although the samurai way was now allowed, even encouraged, the demons stayed in the Akita prefecture, although as their wealth grew, the patriarch of the family did purchase other homes so that he and his offspring could be closer to their jobs.

And what a coincidence it would be that the prefecture be named Akita and that the Akita Inu would come from this prefecture. Or is it? After all, the mountain town in the south was called Inuyama, or dog mountain, and this same family came from that region. In fact, a little inn and teahouse now remain in the small town. An inn and teahouse that dates back nearly 500 years ago to the Warring States Era of Japan. You see, our demons aren't just demons. They are dog-demons - or half dogs to be precise. The town, Inuyama, was named for them. And that a dog would be called an Akita Inu ... a dog coming from the dog-demons' territory ... a dog that 4 of the patriarch's offspring domesticated, trained, and bred and now was the most popular dog in Japan. No. It's not coincidence. The farmers know. But outsiders did not.

The patriarch's name was Inuyasha. He was the son of the greatest, most powerful dog-demon in Japanese legend. At 675 human years old, he didn't look a day over 27. His wife, the demon ninja witch Kagome, was a prize to be seen. Young, beautiful, and voluptuous, she didn't look old enough to have 17 children and 14 (living) grandchildren. See, she was born in 1982 so, technically, she was a mere 23 years old.

Their 17 children included son Inuyashakazu, or Yasha (human age 456, demon age 21), daughter Kaori (human age 451, demon age 21), son Hiroshi (human age 448, demon age 21), daughter Kohana (human age 446, demon age 21), daughter Jasmine (human age 445, demon age 21), son Kazuo (human age 441, demon age 21), twins - son Taikan & daughter Tanaka (human age 438, demon age 21), quints - sons Shinobu, Toki, Yukio, & daughters Asame & Kadiri (human age 237, demon age 17), son Shawn (human and demon age 10), daughter Kiska (human and demon age 6), son Alexander (human and demon age 4) and, finally, daughter Marina (human and demon age 2).

The 14 grandchildren included Yasha's and his wife, Shiori's, daughter ShiYashi (or Shi-Shi), son Rafu and daughter Tora. Kaori's and her husband Jiro's son Taromaru, son Kenko, daughter Kae, and son Tsukasa. Hiroshi and his wife, Ruri, had 3 sons - Shima, Ranma, and Koan. Kohana and her husband, Tetsu, were never able to have natural children, but over the years they had adopted numerous orphaned human children and half-demon children. 4 half-demon children still lived with them. These were sons, Ichiro & Jotaro and daughters Mei & Jade.

On this particular day, Inuyasha and his wife, Kagome, were sitting down watching DNN, the Demon News Network on the satellite tv. I was being interviewed. I am Myouga, the flea retainer to my Lord Inuyasha. The interviewer was talking about how Inuyasha and Kagome first revealed their feeling for one another, starting, what is considered in demon lore, the greatest love story ever told. And I was telling the reporter how I remembered it.

"Strange," said Kagome, "That's not how I remember him finding out."

"Oh?", asked Inuyasha, who was curled up beside her, sipping Orange Pekoe tea.

"Yeah ...", she started,

_**flashback**_

_The couple laid in the cave, enjoying their first night after mating. As they slept, they didn't realize that they had company. The little critter hopped over, and eyeing a bare breast, hopped up for some free food. SMACK! came a hand on the breast and the owner woke up._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! DAMN YOU MYOUGA!", screamed Kagome, as she grabbed the yukata and covered herself with it, as she became aware of her nakedness._

_Inuyasha woke up to her scream and quickly found the offender. "MYOUGA! What are you doing here?"_

_"HeHeHeHeHe. Why Master Inuyasha, how nice it is to see you finally mated to young Kagome here. HeHeHeHeHe!", the flea giggled like he was drunk._

_"That's Lady Kagome to you now, you little bug!", said Inuyasha, as he squashed Myouga flat._

_**end flashback**_

"Oh yea.", said Inuyasha, "Well, I guess he's keeping it clean. He knows I like my privacy."

"But, that's not just keeping it clean, that's an all out lie. You were not all happy and punch-drunk telling him, 'I told Kagome I love her!' sorta thing."

"I wonder what other stories he tells people about us.", Kagome mused.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own ... so please don't sue

Chapter 2

I, Myouga, came by to see Inuyasha, Kagome and the children after my television interview.

"How did you like my performance, Master?"

"I thought you were stretching the truth a bit.", Inuyasha replied casually.

"Well you were gleeful at having Miss Kagome become your lifemate."

"Gleeful? I don't know if I would use that word, Myouga.", said Kagome.

"Well, I disagree, Lady Kagome. See ..."

_**flashback**_

_Dawn was breaking after another blissful afternoon and evening. As Kagome slept peacefully, Inuyasha walked out onto the hillside for an early morning dip in the cold mountain river. As he swam quietly in the waters, Myouga hopped on a rock._

_"Well, Master. You are now mated. Your father would be so proud to know you had yourself a mate. He was so worried while Lady Izayoi was pregnant that you would never find a mate and be happy."_

_"Heh, if he was so worried, why the hell did he even bother creating me?"_

_"Master!"_

_"Oh shut up, Myouga. I don't want a lecture. I'm too happy now. I never thought I would be this happy in my life. My miserable, dreadful life is finally showing signs of being even more livable. Thanks to Kagome."_

_"But you had Lady Kikyou at one time, Master. Weren't you happy then?"_

_Inuyasha positioned himself on a rock and sat with his chin into the water as he thought about Myouga's question._

_"I was happy, yes. Happy to be accepted, finally. Even if I had to turn human to be accepted. I would have given up my life to be accepted and here she offered me love and I only had to give up my demon side. Since I had already considered giving up my human side to be accepted, it wasn't that far of a stretch to give up my demon side."_

_"But, Master, would you have been truly happy?"_

_"I don't know. I think not, now that I have Kagome and I know what true acceptance is. She has accepted all my faults, my differences. It doesn't matter to her whether I'm full demon, full human, or half -demon. I'm Inuyasha. That's all. That's how she sees me. And I'm happy for that."_

_Inuyasha smiled at the thought. Truly smiled. Yes, Kagome had accepted him and everything about him without a second thought. How did he get lucky enough to get her. What had he done for the Fates to smile on him so? And she had mated with him. An animal. An abomination. At least to others, that's what he was. But not to Kagome. His Kagome. _

_"Myouga, I never knew love could feel like this. How does she do this to me? Makes me feel like the strongest man in the world when I battle yet I'm weak-kneed when she walks into the room or when I catch a whiff of her scent. I would do anything and everything for her. I never felt this way with Kikyou. I loved Kikyou, yes. But, Kagome ... she's ... she's different. I'm madly in love with her. It's like an addiction. An obsession. Yet it feels so natural to have her by my side. Kikyou ... I felt I had to be there or I wouldn't be accepted by anyone else in my life. It felt forced. Not natural. That's why I argue with Kagome so much. I know I can argue with her and she won't leave me. Not forever anyway. She'll always come back. That's why I let her go home, even though I don't want her to leave. If I felt she would never come back to me, I would have destroyed that well a long time ago."_

_"Master, you truly sound happy. Now if you could only have a pup..."_

_"WHAT? A pup? Myouga, damn, I just mated. I want sometime with Kagome first. Besides, I though half-demons couldn't produce."_

_"That's a rumor, Master. Half-demons on Houjiri Island produced."_

_"Did they? I didn't know.", Inuyasha said, thoughtfully._

_Inuyasha started getting out of the stream._

_"Where are you going, Master?"_

_"To get dressed and go hunting before Kagome wakes up. I want her to wake up to the smell of fresh cooked duck or deer and berries. Wild strawberries are her favorite this time of year.", Inuyasha said as he entered the cave._

_**end flashback **_

"Inuyasha.", Kagome said softly, as she hugged him and stroked his ears, "I didn't know you felt like that. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I don't know,", he replied, just as softly, "But I feel the same way today and if you keep doing that to my ears you're gonna find out exactly how I feel.", he said as he hugged her back and growled softly in Inu-Youkai :_Mate_: She growled :_Mate_: back to him as Kadiri and Asame looked googly eyed and romantically at their parents and Shinobu, Toki and Yukio rolled their eyes and pretended to gag at the lovefest.

"Kill it dad, that's gross.", said Toki.

"Yea, dad,", said Shinobu, "You're making us sick."

"That's gross to think that our parents still do that.", said Yukio.

"Where do you think your younger brothers and sisters came from? Immaculate conception?", joked Inuyasha.

"Or the stork?", added Kagome.

Marina came toddling up to her mother from her place in Tanaka's arms and babbled, " 'Tork, mommy, 'tork" as Kiska and Alex laughed, "No Marina," said Kiska, "You came from mommy's belly. We all did."

"Here?", Marina asked, as she pointed to Kagome's belly.

"Yea, there.", said Shawn, as he shook his head while drinking down a can of melon soda, "Curtain climbers!", he commented, laughing.

"Daddy, why is your's and mom's love considered the greatest love story ever in demon lore?", asked Tanaka.

"I dunno.", her father shrugged.

"Because your father and mother survived numerous hardships and still stayed together when others thought they should be separated.", I said.

"Others did too...". Taikan said.

"Yes, but others weren't a half-demon and a human.", Kagome said, "Your father was always put down. That's why we stayed in the village of Inuyama we had created and built our lives there. It was safe to your father. Safe to raise pups without the stares and put-downs of others."

"How did you find out you were pregnant the first time, mom?", asked Asame.

"That was Yasha, right mom, asked Kadiri.

"No it wasn't Yasha. I lost the first child. Yasha was my second pregnancy."

"Ooooohhh.", the girls said together.

"I bet dad was happy you got pregnant again, right mom?", asked Tanaka.

"Well ...", started Kagome.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own ... so please don't sue

Chapter 3

"Your father didn't know I became pregnant with Yasha. In fact, Yasha was 4 years old before he ever met his father.", Kagome said, quietly.

The pups looked at her in shock. This was a bit of news they hadn't known.

"W-What?", stammered Tanaka, "How could he not have known?"

"Well ... ", Kagome paused.

"Because I left your mother the night she conceived Yasha.", Inuyasha finished.

The pups looked at their father in disbelief.

"How could you do that, daddy?", asked Tanaka.

"I didn't expect her to conceive so soon after losing the first baby. And I left because I thought I was protecting her."

"Why did you think that, Master?"

"Because, Myouga, everyone knows a half-demon's mate is in danger. The mate becomes the target of the enemies of the half-demon."

"He didn't realize or understand that I didn't care. I wanted to be with him, beside him, no matter what happened. Even with his enemies around.", said Kagome, quietly.

"It wasn't like it was an easy decision to make. I thought about it for a long time. And after she miscarried, well, I blamed myself because she wouldn't have miscarried if she hadn't gotten angry with me over a mistake I had made. If she hadn't gotten angry, she wouldn't have gotten on the horse and galloped away. And she wouldn't have been thrown by the horse, causing her to lose the baby."

"Inuyasha, it was my mistake. I blamed you for something that was out of your control and I refused to let you explain.", said Kagome.

"I know. You've told me that a hundred, no, a thousand times, but I still blame myself. To this day, I wonder what might have been. I wonder about that baby."

"Inuyasha,", Kagome said, placing her arm around him, "Some things are meant to be. If that baby had lived, we wouldn't have Yasha."

"If that baby had lived, we wouldn't have been apart for 5 years. I left you so I could die. I wanted Kikyou to take me to hell with her.", he said, as tears filled his eyes.

"I'm glad she didn't.", Kagome said, kissing away the tears.

"So you didn't return for 5 years, dad?" asked Shinobu.

"No, I didn't. Because I still feared for your mother. See ..."

_**flashback**_

_Inuyasha wandered through the forest, He had to find Kikyou. She would listen to him. She would place a spell on the well and prevent Kagome from ever returning. His nose picked up a familiar scent. He turned around,_

_"Sesshoumaru!"_

_"Well, little brother, I see you are still slow in the scent department. I've been following you for some time."_

_Inuyasha grabbed the hilt of the Tessaiga and stood at the ready, "What the hell do you want?"_

_"Besides the Tessaiga? Information, little brother. The forest is alive with talk that you, the half-breed, have mated with that human girl that travels with you."_

_"Yea, so, what's that to you?"_

_"I wanted to hear it for myself. From you. I'm not surprised she mated with you, a pathetic human girl. No demoness in her right mind would have you."_

_"If you only knew her power, Sesshoumaru. Why do you even want to know? Why do you care?"_

_"I don't, little brother, but you see, if you have a pup before I do, then you inherit more of our father's hidden treasures."_

_"Well, don't worry about it, Sesshoumaru, because I have no desire to have any of our father's treasures."_

_"You won't have a choice. Myouga and Totousai know about Father's desires and will make sure they are carried out."_

_"So what are you going to do about it?"_

_"The girl needs to die. Before she can produce a pup."_

_"Why don't you just kill me? I'm right here."_

_"You will also die at my hand, little brother, along with your mate."_

_"Don't worry about my mate. She is no longer here. I have freed her from our bond."_

_"Once a demon chooses a mate, the only way for the bond to end is for one to die. You know that perfectly well, Inuyasha."_

_"A human can be set free and that is what I did. She ain't here so don't bother wasting your time, Sesshoumaru."_

_"I will accept your word for now, Inuyasha. But, if I ever pick up her scent around here, she will die. That is a promise."_

_With that, Sesshoumaru turned around and walked away, disappearing into the white mist._

_**end flashback**_

"And then I left, found Kikyou, and she placed the spell that I desired over the well. This was to keep your mother from managing to get through the well.", Inuyasha finished the story.

"You never told me that, Inuyasha. I didn't know that Sesshoumaru had threatened my life.", Kagome said.

"I didn't think you needed to know.", Inuyasha replied.

"So you lived with Kikyou for those 5 years, Master?"

"Dad? You cheated on mom with your old love?", asked Taikan, "That doesn't sound like you."

"I never cheated on your mother. I was faithful. I kissed Kikyou a few times, but it was nothing like what I shared with your mother. It was more of a friendly kiss, not a romantic kiss. She knew I still was deeply in love with your mother. She had freed me to be with your mother and often tried to get me to return to her. But, I was afraid. Afraid of my enemies. Of Sesshoumaru. Of not being there to protect her. Of failing her.", Inuyasha said, sadness in his voice.

"Inuyasha, why have you never told me these things before? I always wanted to know things like this, but you never share them with me.", Kagome asked gently.

"You know I open up at my own pace, Kagome. But, I guess I still have a way to go.", Inuyasha said, smiling at her.

Tired of the stories for now, Shawn went to the closet and pulled out the Bingo game set.

"Hey, guys, let's play a game.", he announced.

"You can go ahead and play that, I'm going up to play the PS2.", said Taikan.

"What game you gonna play?", asked Kazuo.

"I dunno. Maybe Dragonball Z or sumethin' like that."

"Cool, I'll challenge ya."

"Ok.", and the two young men took off upstairs as the rest of the family started to play Bingo. There would be another time for more stories.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own ... so please don't sue

Lemon warning!

Chapter 4

A few days later, Inuyasha was needed in Tokyo for an important business meeting. Kagome gathered up the yonger pups and they left in the corporate jet. Inuyasha to the meeting, the pups to their grandmother's and Kagome for some shopping. Inuyasha knew Kagome could shop the feet off the any shopper and knew his credit cards would be melted by days end.

As the afternoon approached, Kagome walked in to the offices of Shinwa, Inc, blowing past the security guards with her head held high and her 5 inch heels clicking the tile floor. She loved the Tokyo office because she was instrumental in its unique design and she and her daughters had furnished it. The flagship office of the Shinwa family, it was a beautiful, magnificently appointed office complex. Whenever she was here, she knew instantly who the newest male employees were. They were the men that stopped, stared and drooled over the curvacious, luscious beauty that sashayed through the building. Yes, these were the men, unaware that she belonged to the owner/president/CEO of Shinwa, Inc and that they hadn't been told that she was not to be looked at, lest the wrath of their boss come upon them.

The women of the building were aware of the hotheaded beauty that would make her presence known to them. Many of the female employees drooled over their boss, a striking young man with long, jet-black hair, pulled back into a braid that extended down to his sexy rump. His wife had fashion sense, and dressed her husband in the finest Italian suits. But when he removed his sport coat, the lean, muscular, well-built body was evident under the pants and shirt. And when Shinwa-sama exercised in the huge co-ed gym on the premises, well, let's just say many women were late coming back from lunch. Unlike her husband, Lady Shinwa didn't mind women looking at her husband. In fact, she was thrilled they did, because she knew how handsome he was. But, never touch her man, or she would let loose on the poor unsuspecting employee.

Inuyasha had his share of women coming onto him. Personally, it turned him off. He was married. Final. He had a ring on his finger that symbolized his commitment to his wife. Yet, employees stared and clients openly expressed sexual interest. He always stated the same thing,

"Not interested. I'm married."

To which the females would always reply,

"Must be a lucky girl to have your devout faithfulness."

It was well known around the company that the prettiest, sexiest women employees felt like dogs whenever they saw Lady Shinwa at company sponsered parties or events or around the company. How this woman stayed so hot and beautiful they never knew. But they wanted her secret.

This day found Kagome walking in dressed in a long, sable mink coat. as her heels clicked on the floor, she entered the elevator up to the top floor. Walking past the cubicles, she came to her husband's secretary, Lady Yamata, an older, wiser, youkai.

"Ah, Lady Shinwa. Your husband just got out of the meeting. His in with his brother right now. Oh, Lady Shinwa, may I introduce you to Yuri. I am training her. She will be replacing me when I go out for my hip surgery next week."

Kagome extending her hand to Yuri and nodded and said hello sweetly. Yuri was knocked out by the dazzling array of rings on Lady Shinwa's hands.

"I will hold all calls and I will make sure you are not disturbed, my Lady."

"Thank you, Yamata-san.", Kagome said, as she breezed into the office.

"Sesshomaru-sama will be exiting very shortly.", Lady Yamata said, as she went back to typing.

"Oh?", asked Yuri.

"Yes,", Lady Yamata said, stifling a laugh, "He won't stay long when she arrives."

"Why is she wearing a mink? It's the middle of summer."

"Because, she's wearing nothing else, or very little underneath."

"WHAT?"

"Shinwa-sama said she was shopping today. Whenever the Lady shops, she comes back to show her husband something special. That's why I hold all calls. They'll be "getting busy" in the back, if you understand me."

Yuri just stared at Lady Yamata and the door that had closed with her mouth wide open.

In the office, Inuyasha smiled at his wife as she walked in. Finally, he could get away from his stifling brother. As Kagome sat down and crossed her legs, Sesshoumaru eyed her up and down. He knew his brother and sister-in-law could be like a couple of sex-ravaged rabbits. He could not understand this behavior. But, her entry meant his exit.

"I will contact you soon about that, Inuyasha.", Sesshoumaru said, as he picked up his coat, turned and bowed slightly to Kagome, and left.

"Nice coat, though it's kinda warm for that, dontcha think?", he said, as he sat down in his leather chair and Kagome approached him.

"Well, I was kinda warm,", she said seductively as she slid her bottom across his desk and spread her legs in front of him, exposing her sex. His hands slid down her bare legs and spread her open wide as she leaned her head back and settled on her elbows. Sniffing deeply, her arousal was extremely evident. He let his fingers play up and down her private parts, every now and then, rubbing her nub as she moaned her approval. Leaning in, he began to lick his way from her nub to her opening and back, as she arched her back to beg for more.

Removing the coat to reveal her full bosom and hardened nipples, Inuyasha stood up and began suckling the left nipple as he played with the right, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. After a short while, she pushed him away and stood up, off the desk, and pushed him into his seat. Unbuttoning his shirt to reveal his sexy, lean torso, she rubbed his chest before going to his pants, where she released his hardened member. Holding onto the large muscle, she knelt down and began rubbing him up and down as she licked the head. His moans and grunts were her sign that she was doing a good job and she continued the assault on his member. Licking the head completely, she took him deep into her mouth and sucked hard and long, finally bringing him off to an intensive orgasm.

After swallowing his cream, she stood up and turned around, leaning over the desk. He quickly pushed himself inside her as she cried out. Because of the demon blood that Yasha had given her as a baby, she had some qualities of a half-demon, one being that she healed completely and quickly. So, everytime he entered her, it was like she was a virgin again and again, as her muscles returned to virgin positions. It was a delicious experience for both of them. She was his little virgin, yet she was super experienced.

Inuyasha spread her butt cheeks and slammed into her faster and harder and deeper as she cried out in sheer pleasure. Sticking first one and then two fingers up inside her buttocks, he began moving them in and out too, matching the speed of his cock. He felt her body constrict as her release came upon her and, from years of practice, he released with her, grunting and moaning from the strain. As he felt the release end, he pulled out and sat down, turning Kagome around and sitting her on his lap, nuzzling and cuddling together in peaceful bliss.

"So how much did you spend, my darling?", he asked her quietly.

"Including the coat? About 4,000,000 yen." (approx 30,000 US Dollars).

"The coat must have been the most expensive. Isn't that Russian sable mink?"

"Mmmm, yes.", she said, as they shared another kiss.

They cuddled for a while longer and then Kagome got dressed from the clothes she would leave in the closet in his office. Inuyasha packed up for the day and they left, waving goodbye to Yuri and Lady Yamata, and headed to pick up the pups at their grandmother's house and have dinner at a restaurant with the family.

"She was dressed.", Yuri said.

"Ahhh, you have alot to learn child.", commented Lady Yamata.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own ... so please don't sue

Lime warning!

Chapter 5

The limo drove Inuyasha and Kagome over to the shrine, where they picked up the pups, Souta, Grandfather and Mrs. Higurashi and went out to dinner. After a relaxing dinner, they went back to the shrine. Kagome called back to the house in Akita, where Asame picked up the phone,

"Hello?"

"Asame - hi honey, it's mama."

"Hi Mama. How was Tokyo?"

"Fabulous. Sometimes I really miss the city.", Kagome laughed, "Listen, hon, tell the others we are going to stay at the shrine for the evening and return tomorrow afternoon. Your father has another meeting he has to attend in the morning."

"At the shrine? Not at Tokyo house?"

"No. I want to see my mother for a while and she wants to visit with the pups. She wishes you all were here."

"Tell her next time for me mama. I just didn't feel up to being in Tokyo. It's so crowded there compared to Osaka."

"I know. But, I'm used to it."

"Well, tell daddy we said hi and give him a kiss from me and the girls. We'll see you tomorrow, mama. Oh, is there anything in particular you want Umeko to cook for dinner tomorrow night?"

"No ... tell her to surprise us. I love her cooking ...anything she cooks is great. And I will give your father a kiss from all of you. See you tomorrow, sweetheart. Night."

"Night, mama. Bye."

Kagome hung up the phone and rejoined her family. After a long evening talking, she and Inuyasha adjourned to her old bedroom. The twin bed had long since been replaced with a full size bed. Kagome drew herself a hot bath and sat in the tub to relax. After getting out and drying off, she walked out to the bed to find Inuyasha slowly masterbating.

"Horny dog ...can't you wait?"

"What? I was waiting. Otherwise I would have joined you in the tub.", he smiled seductively. He was so devilishly handsome, especially when he smiled his cocky, seductive smile (and he was totally naked on the bed rubbing himself!)

Kagome joined him and they curled up in each other's arms, kissing passionately as their hands explored the other's body. Inuyasha reveled in the softness and sweetness of Kagome's red lips and how they puffed up as she became more aroused. His tongue explored her mouth and licked her lips as his rough, calloused hands moved all over her body. Her body, thanks to the demon blood from Yasha, was still young and supple. Her breasts and nipples were still pink and perky and her hourglass figure was still there, even with her pregnancy of quintuplets so many years ago. Inuyasha still, to this day, could not believe how lucky he was to have such a sexy vixen. She never hesitated to fulfill a fantasy for him, even though, he had to admit, his biggest fantasy had always been just Kagome in a sexy outfit, being totally subserviant to his wants, needs and desires. He learned, after having their first mating, that Inus where sexual creatures. It was Myouga who had informed him of this.

_**flashback**_

_When he first traveled with Kagome, with their friends, he was always confused as to why her scent drove him so crazy. Her scent was nothing like Kikyou's, who, when he first met Kikyou, smelled of death and demon blood, but, after Kikyou began cleansing herself daily, smelled sweeter. But, Kagome's scent was one of innocence, youth, vitality. Summer dew, summer rain, and soft vanilla or honeysuckle, depending on what liquid she dabbed on herself each day._

_After their first few days of mating, he was in the stream again, enjoying the morning dawn and the solitude as well as the feeling of warmth inside him. Myouga was a constant visitor, since he knew of the location and knew how to enter the demon barrier. He no longer entered the cave, with the threat of a permanent squishing from his master lingering over his head._

_"Master, how are you this morning?", Myouga asked from the rock._

_Inuyasha ignored him for a moment before answering with a quick, "Ok."_

_The two shared a comfortable silence for a while, before Inuyasha asked a question,_

_"Myouga, I can't seem to get enough of Kagome. It's like I have to mate with her constantly or her scent will drive me crazy. What is it with me?"_

_"It's not just you, Master. Once an Inu mates, his sex drive increases. His desire for his mate jumps exponentially. Inus are very sexual creatures."_

_"Was my father that way?", Inuyasha asked, surprised._

_"Oh my, yes. Very much so. With Sesshoumaru's mother it wasn't a problem, since she was an Inu as well. But your poor mother. Hehehehehe Hohohohoho..."_

_This giddy laughter earned Myouga a well deserved slap on the rock._

_(squished Myouga): "Why, Master?"_

_**end flashback**_

After making love to his wife, Inuyasha held her until her breathing became deep and even. Knowing she was asleep, he quietly got up and dressed in a light pair of khaki pants and a T-shirt. Opening her window, he leaped to the ground below, quiet as a mouse.

Walking through the shrine, with his arms crossed, Inuyasha looked over the property. His mind, however, flashed back to how it was in the feudal era, with Kaede, Miroku and Sango. His friends were long since dead, their gravesites now clustered in an area behind the storeroom building. He had seen these graves years ago when he visited Kagome in her time, while they took a break from searching for the jewel, but he never knew who they belonged too, since no names or inscriptions appeared on the obelisks that marked them. Once he helped bury his friends, however, then he knew.

Shippou and Kirara were the only friends of the group that still lived. Shippou worked for him and stayed at their house in Kobe, with his wife, Midori (a fox demoness he had met years ago), and their nine fox pups. Kirara usually stayed in Akita with them and enjoyed playing with the pups, although she had taken to Tanaka early on. When she and Tanaka traveled together, Inuyasha's eyes got misty as they reminded him of Sango and Kirara, back in their heydey.

Inuyasha's stroll took him to the very edge of the shrine. Here was Kikyou's gravesite. The grave was now empty, since Urasue stole the ashes to revive Kikyou and when Kikyou died for good in Inuyasha's arms a few years later, she left no ashes behind. Her body had just disappeared into balls of light they flew to the sky with her trusted soul collectors. Inuyasha, while sad at her passing, was happy that at least he had been able to be with her when she died again. She never saw him human, but she saw his tears and that set her free as a normal human woman. he was also content that no one, ever again, would be able to revive the long suffering priestess. She was at peace.

_**flashback**_

_He came back to her. Inuyasha had set Kagome free and had returned to Kikyou. But, Kikyou had told him, after Naraku's defeat, that she no longer wished to die with him and that he should go with Kagome. Kagome was alive and so was Inuyasha and they belonged together._

_But Inuyasha came back anyway, even though he knew Kikyou did not desire to go to hell. He helped out around the village she stayed at and they lived in the same hut. But, they were not lovers. Not sexual lovers. Even though he desired sex immensely, it was his mate, Kagome, he desired. That never changed. His desires now had to be satisfied with his own hand as his mind traveled to the woman who held his heart. But, he couldn't go back to her. No. She was in danger if she returned. Enemies could tell by his scent he was sexually active which meant he must have a mate somewhere. And all his enemies were a threat to her. Even though he killed each enemy he came across, there were always more. Too many to find and defeat. Being a half-demon, all demons were his enemies._

_And, of course, there was Sesshoumaru. Although he traveled with a human girl, Kagome was now his enemy. Inuyasha didn't know, or care, about Sesshoumaru and his mating, but he obviously did not have a life mate yet. And that meant that Kagome was a threat, because the half-breed shared the blood of Sesshoumaru's father, and their father had left behind some kind of treasures from his conquests. A treasure that Myouga and Totousai knew about and knew the location, but Sesshoumaru did not. And Inuyasha cared nothing for this treasure. He had the Tessaiga and that was good enough for him. But, if Kagome returned and bore a pup, Sesshoumaru would destroy her, because their father had decided that the first son to bear a pup would get more of the treasure. Damn his old man!_

_Kikyou tried desperately to get him to return to Kagome. One night, as he held her in the moonlight, she said to him,_

_"Inuyasha. You are with me, yet you are in love with Kagome. You married her. This is not real. It is false. Go back and be with her."_

"I can't Kikyou. I set her free. I can no longer be with her. I told you, she's in danger if she returns here."

_"So go to her world. You're not happy here with me. I know that. I no longer hold your heart, yet you hold me close. Why? Why do you torture yourself so?"_

_"Your scent is familiar. You are familiar. You accept me."_

_"What about your friends back in the village?"_

_"They would chastise me for leaving Kagome too. Please, I don't need it from you, also."_

_He kissed her softly and gently. But, Kikyou was right. It was false. His heart, his mind, his soul, his thoughts. All belonged to the woman of the future. He must stop this. It was torture. He must end the torture. He decided right then and there he had to die._

_**end flashback**_

His mind returned to the present. To the smells and lights of the big city. He had always disliked Kagome's village. The scents and sounds were overpowering, even to this day. Tomorrow they would return to the Akita prefecture where it was quiet and the smells were of the farms and forests. He turned around and walked back to the house and jumped back up into Kagome's bedroom. She was still sleeping soundly, but at the loss of his body heat, she had curled up into a ball. Gently, he managed to uncurl her body and take her into his arms. She turned over with her back to him and he spooned himself around her. He buried his nose in her hair and inhaled deeply as he wrapped himself around her. As always, her scent calmed him and he felt himself drift off to a contented sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own ... so please don't sue

Chapter 6

Inuyasha felt Kagome get out of bed. He tried to stop her from moving by pulling her in tighter, but she whispered,

"Marina's up and I need to get her before she wreaks the house."

So, unwillingly, he released her. He knew he needed to get up also, but dreaded it. He had to meet with a new client today in the architecture portion of his diverse company. The architecture was a business he had gotten into years ago and kept on as part of the vast company. His preferred section of the company was the advertising, a section he had started a mere 50 years ago with the advent of television. He'd watch the commercials and would offhandedly comment to his family a new slogan. They always reacted positively so he began submitting the slogans to companies. It wasn't long before his slogans began appearing everywhere - in print ads, commercials, and jingles. He was also an engineer and another hat he'd don was engineering skyscrapers and bridges. While acquisitions, stocks, architecture and engineering made him wealthy, advertising made him happy AND wealthy.

But, today he would don the hat of an architect. His projects had, more recently, been aimed at renovating or building quality homes for poorer people, jobs that required him to spend money instead of earning it. But, it was worth it, in the end, to know that these people had quality housing. It was the rich ones, however, who paid the bills. And the client today, an American socialite, was mentioning dollar signs in the millions. He had set up Hiroshi to work on it, but the woman demanded him, personally. He had a feeling she would be a tough cookie.

Sitting up in bed, he stretched and yawned, then lightly scratched his skin with his claws. Getting up, he walked into the bathroom and ran the shower. As it heated up, he pulled out his shaving cream and straight razor and placed them on the ledge in the tub. Hopping into the steamy shower, he bathed his toned, tanned body with the Axe body wash that Kagome loved so much. Wiping the steam off the mirror in the tub, he put shaving cream on and shaved his stubble with calm precision of many years practice. He washed his long, silvery hair and rinsed. After turning off the water, but before leaving the shower, he got down on all fours and shook the water off. He was still a dog!

Stepping out, he dried off and used Kagome's hair dryer to dry his massive mane. Splashing some Pierre Cardin cologne on his face, he exited the bathroom. As usual, Kagome had been back in the bedroom while he showered. She had pulled out a suit for him to wear, including his boxers and undershirt,

"Damn woman thinks I can't dress myself yet!", he muttered.

Dressing in his blue, pinstriped Armani suit, he opened a jewelry box and pulled out a pair of diamond and ruby studded cufflinks and an Italian gold necklace and bracelet. He finished off the look with a gold with onyx signet ring (which held the magic spell that covered his demon looks), a rolex watch and a pair of comfortable Italian Testoni shoes. He looked like a million dollars and was probably wearing a million dollars worth of clothing and accessories. He definately looked rich. Although he'd rather be bumming in a pair of relaxed sweats and an old Tee.

Heading down to breakfast, Marina came running up to him,

"Daddy! Daddy!", she cried out, as he picked her up and swung her through the air, to her delight. Hugging his youngest close to him, he entered the kitchen and leaned down to kiss his wife and other pups.

"You look fabulous.", Mrs. Higurashi commented.

"Yea, well, thank Kagome. She's still picking out my clothes for me.", Inuyasha said sarcastically, as he sat down to eat.

After eating, Inuyasha said goodbye and headed out the door. Kagome finished her breakfast and said to her mother,

"I gotta run, too. I'm meeting a client in town to discuss work on their new home. We need to finalize fabrics and colors.", she said, as she kissed her pups and her mother. Kagome was a designer of many sorts. Landscape design, fashion design and decor.

"Is this an established client, Kagome?"

"Yes,", she replied, "I designed her wedding dress and now I am working on her home. I finished the design of the landscape last week and now I'm doing the interior. Hiroshi designed the home himself. It's beautiful. Gotta run. BYE!"

Inuyasha arrived at his office building and took the elevator up to the 17th floor where his office was. Greeting everybody, he entered his office. Soon, the new girl entered with his coffee, just as Lady Yamata had told her to do. Inuyasha looked up,

"You're the new girl ... uh ... uh ..."

"Yuri."

"Oh, yes, Yuri. I'm sorry. I'm terrible with names. Thank you for the coffee."

"Sure.", she said as she walked out.

A while later, the intercom beeped,

"Yes?"

"You're 9:30 appointment is here."

"Ok. send her in."

Lady Yamata opened the door and in sashayed a young woman, about 25, and behind her, a young man of about 30. The woman held out her hand,

"My name is Allison DuPont and this is my husband Peter.", she said, waving to the gentleman behind her. Inuyasha shook her hand. She had a firm grip,

"I am Shinwa, Inuyasha. Owner of Shinwa Incorporated.", he said, bowing slightly to her. She smiled a devilish smile,

"Oh I just love you Japanese people. I love how you say your names and how you bow to people. I feel like royalty.", she giggled as Inuyasha inwardly cringed.

"Please, come sit down. Would you like any coffee, tea, wine, perhaps?"

"Oh, that would be wonderful. Do you have any Bordeaux?"

Opening his wine cabinet, Inuyasha pulled out an aged bottle of wine, "1923 Bordeaux. I hear it was a good year.", he said, while inwardly he thought, '_Yup, and it comes from my vineyard in Italy too_!'

"Oh, how wonderful!", she said, as she clapped her hands together. Pouring them all a glass, Inuyasha placed the bottle on the counter and reached into his briefcase to pull out the designs he had worked on the previous 4 weeks.

Inuyasha sat at the head of the table, while the woman sat on one side of him and her quiet, meek husband sat beside her. Inuyasha opened the plans and they looked over the various housing styles he had created around her ideas and desires. As he explained the various pros and cons of each one of the 7 designs, he almost jumped out of his seat. Was she doing what he thought she was doing? Yes, she was. She was rubbing her foot up and down his leg and she hand her hand on his thigh. Damn! He hated women like this.

She finally picked out two designs, but she wanted modifications to them. Writing down her wishes, Inuyasha mangaed to keep himself calm. He wanted this account, but everything inside of him was screaming to slap her silly. She was doing this right in front of her own husband!

As they wrapped up the talks, he quoted her some prices. And then he advertised his wife's services,

"My wife, Kagome, does landscape design and interior design. I would be able to put her in touch with you.", he said, forcing a smile.

"Your _wife?_", Mrs. DuPont said, emphasizing the word 'wife'. "Why, sure you can. I'd love to see her work.", she smiled.

As they got up to leave, Inuyasha shook their hands again. As the wife walked out the door, her husband hung back. Inuyasha figured it was to chastise him for not pushing his wife away,

"Listen, Mr. Shinwa, would you be willing to knock some money off of those prices, if I let you sleep with my wife?", he asked a dumbfounded Inuyasha.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own ... so please don't sue

Chapter 7

Inuyasha just stared at Mr. DuPont. Had he heard correctly? Mr. DuPont asked again,

"Would you be willing to accept that exchange, Mr. Shinwa?"

Finding his voice and trying to keep the anger out of it, Inuyasha replied,

"Let me get this straight. You are offering up your wife in exchange for money off the project?"

"Yes. Correct. She obviously likes you and she has always wanted to sleep with a Japanese man. There'd be one stipulation, though. I get to watch and film it."

Inuyasha nearly fainted from disgust and anger. Granted, he loved to take pictures of Kagome and they had filmed their own sexual escapades, but this dude was into voyeurism!

"Mr. DuPont, if you cannot afford my work, then perhaps you should seek out another architect.", Inuyasha said, trying to be civil, but the man would not be deterred,

"You like my wife, don't you? She's pretty and she's excellent in bed."

This was too much for Inuyasha,

"Mr. DuPont, the answer is no, I do not like your wife ... not like that. I didn't notice if she was pretty because I do not pay attention to other women. I am a happily married man with a beautiful wife and I have no desire to stray and I never have. Now, if you are interested in my designs and interested in me designing your house and you can afford my prices then I will gladly do the work for you. But I will not, repeat, will not, get involved in any of your kinky sexual desires. Our relationship is strictly business. End of story. Accept it or leave. I do not need your business but, I will accept it if you want."

"Fine, Mr. Shinwa. I will explain that to my wife. If she still desires to deal with your company, she will call you.", and with that the man left.

Inuyasha wiped his face and breathed a sigh of relief. What was this world coming to? Deciding he had had enough, he packed his attache case and left his office, informing Lady Yamata that he was heading back to Akita and to call if she needed anything. Taking the elevator to the bottom floor, he exited and was greeted by Mrs. DuPont,

"Mr. Shinwa, I hear you didn't take our offer. I'm telling you, I can really make it worth your while."

Beginning to get incensed, Inuyasha replied,

"Mrs. DuPont, as I explained to your husband, I am a happily married man and I will never hurt her. Now please leave or I will be forced to call security."

"You don't know what you are missing. I am royalty in the United States.", she huffed, as she walked away.

"Yea, a royal pain in the ass.", he muttered to himself, as he exited the building and got into his limo.

Arriving at the shrine, he went up the stairs and was glad to see his wife and children playing in the front yard with Souta. Dropping his attache case, he grabbed Kagome and hugged her tight. After kissing her passionately, she commented,

"Got approached by another client today, huh dearest?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, Koshii.", he said with a sigh.

"It's a bitch being so handsome, isn't it love?", she kidded with him, "And you can tell me later on the plane."

"Sure thing.", he said and then greeted his pups. After grabbing a quick lunch, they said goodbye and climbed into the limo for the drive to Tokyo Regional Airport. As the corporate jet climbed into the sky, Kagome snuggled against Inuyasha and he told her what had happened,

"WHAT?", she said, laughing, "Are you serious?"

"Do I sound like I'm joking?"

"Wow. Some women are desperate. I kind of hope she uses your firm and then wants to see my work. I'll show up to that office building dressed to kill.", she said, still chuckling.

"Wouldn't be hard to show her up. She definately wasn't my type. Too arrogant and cocky."

"Oh, too much like you?"

"Yea, and to be with a woman who is just like me ... I couldn't handle that. I don't make it a plan to fight women but with her I'd make an exception. She needs to be disciplined and he's too meek to do it."

"Oooooo,", she whispered in his ear, "Sounds kinky. Do I need disciplined sometimes, too?", she purred seductively.

Smiling and pulling her closer, he whispered, "Yea, ya do. And a nice, good spanking is just what you need.", his voice as seductive as hers.

"Mmmmmmm. A spanking, huh? Well, maybe tonight you can put me in line.", she cooed.

"If that's what it takes to make you obey,", he cooed back, as he rubbed her buttocks. Damn what this woman did to him, even after all this time!

Arriving at the local Akita airport, the family piled out of the plane and into the waiting limo. Arriving home, they were greeted by their other pups enthusiastically. After welcoming them home, Yasha informed his father,

"Dad, Lady Yamata called. The DuPonts decided to hire you."

"Ahh shit!", Inuyasha exclaimed, to Yasha's surprise, "Dammit! I was hoping they would decide against me."

"Why?", asked Yasha.

"Never mind. I'll explain later. Do I need to call them back?"

"Yes. They are staying at the Hilton in Tokyo. I have the number in the house."

Inuyasha went inside and got the number. Calling it, a woman answered. He asked for the room number listed and he was transferred to that number. There, a man answered,

"Hello?"

"Mr. DuPont?"

"Yes?"

"This is Shinwa, Inuyasha. I received your message that you wanted to hire my firm for your project?", Inuyasha said, trying to keep his voice solid and firm.

"Yes, we did. We liked your designs and reputation. When will you have the modifications ready?"

"I can have them ready within 48 hours."

"Ok, can we meet at your office to see the new plans?"

"Sure. Will Thursday at 10 am be alright?", Inuyasha asked, looking over his calendar.

"Yes, Thursday at 10 will be fine. Can you bring your wife and her portfolio so we can look that over as well?"

"Sure can. Will there be anything else?", Inuyasha asked, dreading to hear the answer, but was pleasantly surprised at what he heard,

"No. Nothing. We look forward to meeting with you on Thursday. Thank you.", and he hung up.

Hanging up, Inuyasha turned to see Kagome standing near him,

"Well?"

"Talk about a total change. Acted as if nothing had happened this afternoon."

"Maybe that's good."

"Maybe. Oh, they want to see your portfolio, too. I looked at your calendar. You're available 10 am on Thursday. That's when I made the appointment for."

"When will we head back to Tokyo?"

"We'll leave Thursday morning. Early. We'll be there in plenty of time. I'll call Takahashi and notify him of it now.", Inuyasha said, as he picked up the phone.

As promised, on Thursday morning, Kagome dressed for success and to kill. Wearing a blue Diane Von Furstenberg suit jacket and miniskirt, which showed off her slender, sexy legs, she paired it with a white bustier that had a pushup bra included in it, pushing her cleavage into anyone's face. She also wore nude stockings and 6 inch high stiletto heels. She topped it off with expensive Italian gold necklaces, bracelet, a couple rings (including her anniversary engagement ring with a 6 carat diamond marquis-shaped diamond solitare), and 3 carat diamond stud earrings. She would turn every man's head, including those who had previosuly been warned away from her by her jealous husband. Today, however, Inuyasha promised himself he would stay calm, knowing she would be turning heads.

As she finished putting the final touches on her makeup, Inuyasha was beginning to tap his foot. He loved how she looked, but why did she have to take so damn long? She looked at her husband and smiled. In his richly adorned Versaci suit, the two of them definately made a smart-looking couple as well as a powerhouse duo. They were ready to rumble!

By 9 am they were in his office and Inuyasha was doing pretty good at not biting off the heads of all the men that stared at his voluptuous wife. On purpose, she had kept the jacket off as she sashayed through the halls, but now she had it own and buttoned so that her cleavage didn't show just yet. Inuyasha poured her a glass of white wine and he served himself a burgundy. At 10 am, on the dot, Lady Yamata rang through that the DuPonts were here. As he expected, Mrs. DuPont came in wearing a very revealing, very sexy dress. And this time, he decided to take notice,

_'Damn! She ain't got any tits_!', he thought to himself. Well, other men may have thought she did as he estimated her as about a C cup. But, compared to his wife's overflowing DD cups, she had nothing. He smiled warmly at them, shook their hands and introduced Kagome. As Inuyasha had wanted, Kagome acted sweet and demure. He instantly sensed that Mrs. DuPont didn't think Kagome was much of a threat.

He showed them the updated plans and she chose the one she liked the best. As Kagome prepared her presentation, she commented,

"My! Is it me or is it warm in here?", and with that she wiggled out of the jacket, causing the jaws of both the DuPonts to drop. Inuyasha just laughed inside as he watched his wife flirt with Mr. DuPont, doing things such as bending over in front of him so he got a good view. As Inuyasha had figured out, Mrs. DuPont wore the pants in the family and she didn't appreciate having Kagome come on to her husband and bluntly told her so. Kagome just acted innocent,

"Wh - What are you talking about? I'm not coming onto him."

Kagome continued putting on her little girl, sexy, sweet act. Pretty soon, the DuPonts were in an argument. Mr. DuPont wanted to hire Kagome to do the decorating and Mrs. DuPont refused. The argument escalated until both walked out of the office throroughly pissed off and deciding not to hire the Shinwa firm at all. Inuyasha laughed and hugged his wife,

"That was great!"

"But you lost the contract.", she said.

"Who gives a damn! I didn't want it!"

They celebrated by going to the fanciest restaurant in Tokyo. It was the first time they had ever celebrated LOSING a contract.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The town of Higashinaruse was preparing to celebrate their yearly harvest with a festival and offering to the local gods. Villagers and tourists filled the local area. Although the Shinwa family loved the yearly festival, they hated the more recent influx of tourists. Back in the village south of Inuyama, the festival was one where they could freely be themselves. To this day, their lives were legendary in the fabled "dog-mountain town".

Tourists were fascinated with the legend of the half-dog demon and his family, but none belived it was real. A dog could never mate with a human and produce a child, even if that dog was a demon. Of course, many of the tourists viewed demons as evil creatures, and some of the Japanese legends kept that view alive. But the legend of the great Inu No Taisho and his love of the beautiful Lady Izayoi remained a fixture in Japanese lore. Only locals knew that the offspring of that great love affair, Lord Inuyasha, still lived on today, living in the modern world appearing every bit as human as you, and that he was actually considered one of the richest men in Japan.

The Shinwa family prepared their harvest. They loved living off the land. They had an abundent farm and grew every kind of vegetable and fruit. They also had numerous livestock and the younger pups loved to play with the goats and sheep. The children had all been skilled in farming, spinning thread, weaving, sewing, knitting and crocheting as well as swordsmanship, firing guns and bows and arrows. During the festival, the various pups would show off their marksmanship, swordsmanship, falconry and other ancient, medievel accomplishments.

The pups were also skilled musicians and dancers, their mother having taught them over the years to play a number of Japanese and European instruments and dances. The family, especially the pups, loved to entertain during the festivals that the little village had and the villagers and tourists loved to watch.

Inuyasha and Kagome were the town storytellers. The villagers knew that the stories, or legends, that the couple spun were for real and that they had lived them, but the tourists thought they were merely stories. At this particular harvest, Inuyasha regaled the crowd with stories of the Shichinin-Tai and their exploits. He kept them on edge throughout the whole telling, up until the final battle that the half-dog demon, name unknown, would have with Bankotsu.

After all the food was eaten, the music played, and the dances danced, the tourists retired to their lodgings, the villagers to their homes and the demon family to their farmhouse. Once again, the Harvest Moon Festival was a huge success. The villagers knew that the Shinwa family would once again spread their wealth amongst the poor of the village. Because of Inuyasha and his family, not one family lived in poverty in this small town.

Inuyasha was proud of his pups, especially his oldest, Inuyashakazu, the child he didn't meet until he was 4 years old. As Inuyasha sat in his favorite chair and looked out across the pastures of his property, he remembered his own story. He never admitted to anyone, even Kagome, until recently, that there had been another woman in his life. A girl, actually, that he could have loved, maybe even did love, but she also ended up in tragedy. Why did it seem, for a while at least, all the women he knew, died? That was the reason, when Miroku first informed them of Naraku and Naraku began pulling Sesshoumaru's strings, that he had pushed Kagome back down the well, back to her own time.

He had hugged Kagome. He wanted her to know he cared for her and didn't want to lose her, but he couldn't tell her so in words. Then he pushed her away, hoping to anger her, so that when he pushed her down the well, she would be too angry at him to return. He remembered looking at her, the blood from his stomach wound inflicted by Sesshoumaru, covering her school outfit.

_**flashback**_

_"I'll hang onto the jewel."_

_"Huh?"_

_"KAGOME? GO BACK TO YOUR OWN ERA!", he said as he pushed her over the lip of the well._

_**end flashback **_

He had his reasons. She would be alive and well in her era. His mother died protecting him, because he was a half-demon. Kikyou died, because she had fallen in love with him, a half-demon. And Kadiri. Yes, he had named one of his daughters after the little girl he knew hundreds of years ago. This was the first time he had brought that memory to the surface since it had occured, and he told Kagome her story,

_**flashback**_

_"That's an interesting name, Inuyasha. It's pretty. Where did you get it from," asked Kagome, surrounded by her newborn litter of 5 sleeping pups._

_Inuyasha blushed, "Uhh, it was the name of someone I knew, long ago."_

_**end flashback**_

Yes, Kadiri. A little half-demon girl about his age. He remembered their story,

_**flashback**_

_"Inuyasha, dearest. Come here. There is someone I want you to meet.", his mother called to him._

_Little Inuyasha ran out of the house they lived in. He was a young child, 7 years old. He ran to his beloved mother. She was standing and talking to another lovely lady._

_"Yes, mother?", he queried._

_"Inuyasha. Please meet my friend, Seiko. And this little girl is Kadiri. She's about your age, Inuyasha. She's Seiko's daughter. Her father is a dog demon, too."_

_Inuyasha shyly looked at Kadiri, who giggled,_

_"Hi, Inuyasha. Let's play a game of kamari ball."_

_This was the first time anybody had offered to play with him. Inuyasha smiled happily,_

_"Sure."_

_And the two children took off together._

_"They make a cute couple.", Seiko giggled._

_"Seiko! They are much too young to think that of them.", Izayoi said._

_"Oh, Izayoi, you have to admit, they'll out live us. And you know what kind of life a half-demon will have. Even the son of the great and powerful Inu no Taisho."_

_Izayoi looked at her son, with tears in her eyes. Yes, she knew what was in store for her son. A life of loneliness and misery. Seiko broke into her thoughts,_

_"Izayoi, maybe we can make sure the two of them stay together. Then they won't be lonely. And they can marry and live together. What do you think?"_

_"Yes. That's a good idea."_

_The two mothers made a pact that their children would remain together. But fate chose otherwise. The village where Kadiri and Seiko resided decided that a demon whore and her half-breed child didn't belong there any longer, and chased them out of the village late one summer night. Izayoi and Inuyasha didn't fare much better. Shortly before Inuyasha's 10th birthday, the villagers of their village had unanimously agreed that the recnt plague of bad luck must be because they were angering the gods by housing a demon whore and her half-breed offspring. The villagers raided their home and dragged the mother and child out to the village square, where they began to stone them to death. Izayoi managed to grab her precious boy and run, but as she reached the edge of the town, the villagers caught up with them. Urging her son to run, run as fast as his feet would carry him, she stood to face her enemies. As Inuyasha's demon speed carried him away, he heard the death screams of his mother as the villagers beat her to death. Jumping into the highest tree he could find, he sat on a branch and cried. He was now alone._

_After he was sure the villagers had left, he found his mother's body. Picking her up, he carried her back to their hillside. Using his claws, he dug her a grave and laid her now stiffened body in it. Covering her up, he went to the meadow and picked a handful of lilies and daisies, his mother's favorite flowers, and placed them on her gravesight. He spent the next few days crying and not eating until finally hunger drove him crazy. His mother had always told him, survival was the key in these wicked days of war. Even though everything he needed was here at the hillside, boredom drove him further and further from there._

_About 70 years later, a now 14 year old half-demon was now fighting regularly to stay alive from the demons and humans that wished to kill him, from his half-brother on down. Huffing and puffing from fighting yet again, this time he heard a soft giggling from amongst the trees._

_"Who is that?", he asked._

_The giggling continued. It drove him nuts._

_"Who is it?", he asked again._

_This time a girl emerged from the forest. She had long, silvery brown hair, blue eyes, and ... and ... dog ears!_

_"Hello, Inuyasha.", she said, in a pretty voice._

_"A girl.", he said, softly, "A half-demon girl."_

_"Don't you remember me? I'm Kadiri." _


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_**flashback**_

_Kadiri walked up to the surprised Inuyasha and gently licked his cheek, a universal dog-demon sign of interest. Inuyasha backed away and stared at her. He was used to hatred and disdain and this girl was showing him affection. He hadn't known affection since his mother died. He remembered her as the only one who had ever shown him kindess, besides his mother. He smiled at the pretty, young girl. Maybe he didn't have to be alone anymore._

_"Hi Kadiri.", Inuyasha said, "Sure I remember you."_

_"Thank you for saving me from that demon, Inuyasha."_

_Since Kadiri had been hiding, Inuyasha hadn't realized he had saved anyone. But, he took the credit anyway,_

_"Sure. Anything for you.", he said, with his classic cocky voice, "So,", he said in a softer tone, "How's your mother?"_

_"My mother died years ago trying to protect me from some demons.", Kadiri said, with sadness in her voice.._

_"So you're alone too?", Inuyasha commented, as memories of his mother's death filled his mind._

_"You're alone? Oh, it's been a while. I guess your mother is dead, too.", she said, still sad._

_"Kadiri. I know a place we can go. Where it's safe. And we can be together so we're not alone anymore. What do you think of that?", asked Inuyasha, hopeful._

_"Sure. I hate being alone.", Kadiri said softly, her voice like a lark's song._

_Inuyasha took her to his hillside and showed her the cave. The two youngsters stayed together after that, as friends. It never went any further, because as dog-demons, instinct told them that it wasn't time for romance. But, Inuyasha obviously had plans for Kadiri because he had vowed to protect her. He hunted for her and she accepted his gifts. They explored the countryside, with Inuyasha defeating many a demon who tried to attack the pair. For nearly a hundred years they were together. And then one day, Kadiri went out by herself to pick flowers for the cave. She was only in the meadow, but something lurked nearby. Something that had been watching the two young lovers for a while. _

_Inuyasha followed Kadiri's scent out to the meadow and he chastised her,_

_"Why are you here by yourself? You know it isn't safe to be out of the hillside without me to protect you.", he said._

_"I know, but I wasn't far and I wanted to get some daisies."_

_"Half-demons. Disgusting half-demons.", they heard a voice say from a distance._

_They turned around and faced a wicked looking human,_

_"Leave us,", Inuyasha demanded, "Before I kill you."_

_"Kill me? Don't make me laugh. I'll kill both of you. The world don't need anymore half-breeds.", the man said as he attacked._

_Inuyasha attacked, but missed. He didn't realize this human was so fast! Still a novice at fighting, his reaction was slow when he heard Kadiri's painful scream. Turning around, he saw a bloody Kadiri laying on the ground. Angrily, he went after the human but missed again._

_"Ha Ha. I've done worse than kill you, half-demon. I've hurt you. I've destroyed your beloved. Suffer you beast!"_

_Inuyasha ran up to Kadiri. He could tell by her smell that she didn't have much longer to live. _

_"Inuyasha,", she softly spoke, "Please, never forget me. I will always be with you in your heart. I love ..."_

_She never finished her sentence as she passed away in his arms. Refusing to cry, he picked up her body and ran back to the hillside where he buried her near his mother. Then he cried. _

_After that, Inuyasha was determined never to get close to anyone again. He headed north from the hillside, determined to never go back. He tried to run from his past, determined to get stronger. He continued to live his life in exile, fighting to live. To survive. Until that fateful evening of the new moon, when he hurriedly ran to the cover of the trees. To when he met a young priestess and heard of the Shikon No Tama._

_When that priestess died for a second time in his arms he had not lied to her,_

_"You were the first woman that I loved.", he had told her, and it was the truth. She was the first woman he had ever loved. But, sweet Kadiri was the first girl he had loved and lost._

_**end flashback**_

As his mind returned to the present day, he watched Kagome play patty-cake with Marina as his daughter's curly, silvery hair danced and her black-tipped ears twitched as she laughed. As they were playing, his daughter Kadiri entered the room. With silvery-brown hair and blue eyes, she looked so much like the girl she was named for, it was uncanny. Or, maybe it was just wishful thinking. His heart was now filled with so much love for the woman he called mate and the children she had borne for him. He was glad he was no longer alone. But, his daughter, named for a girl he knew so long ago, helped keep that girl's memory alive in his heart. Kadiri's memory should never have been pushed away and it no longer was.

As Inuyasha watched his family, Kagome noticed Inuyasha.

_'His thoughts are with Kikyou. Or maybe with Kadiri_.', Kagome thought to herself. She no longer feared the memories of Kikyou and she sympathized deeply with Inuyasha over Kadiri. In the hundreds of years that they had been married, Inuyasha had begun sharing his thoughts and numerous memories with her and she was always grateful to learn of his past.

Her mind went back to Marina and she saw that the toddler had fallen asleep. Picking up the toddler, she took her to her father for a kiss before laying her down for her nap. As Inuyasha cuddled his youngest, Kagome went and gathered Kiska and Alexander for their naps. Inuyasha kissed his other children and Kagome took them all off to bed. After settling them down for their naps, she went into the kitchen and brewed some blueberry white tea for her amd Inuyasha. Pouring them each a mug, she went to her mate and settled with him.

"A penny for your thoughts.", she said to him.

"Hmmm. My thoughts are worth more than a mere penny.", he joked.

"You looked far away earlier, darling.", she said, sweetly.

"I was. Just thinking of old times."

"Anything you want to share?"

"Hmm. Maybe.", he said.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Inuyasha never had a chance to share a single thought before the phone rang. It was Eri, Kagome's friend from school, calling from her home in China,

"Hi, Kagome?", Eri spoke.

"Hi Eri. What's up?"

"I have a BIG BIG favor to ask of you and Inuyasha.", she said.

"Oh, what favor?"

"Well, the orphanage in China where I work has 14 abandoned Chinese girls raging in age from newborn to about 4 or 5 years old. The workers are treating them very badly. Worse than the other babies.", she started.

"That's horrible, Eri.", Kagome spoke.

"Yea, it is. Well, the reason I'm calling you is, well, these girls are special. They're different. I believe they are Chinese demons. Or half-demons.", Eri whispered the last part.

"Say nothing more, Eri. I'll be in touch with you very soon.", Kagome said, as she hung up the phone. She then dialed another number, as Inuyasha asked,

"What is it?"

"I'll fill you in soon.", she said.

The person she was calling was Sesshoumaru, who had powers in areas Inuyasha could only dream of. Inuyasha heard her explain about the plight of 14 small Chinese girls in the Kaifeng province of China and that they were possibly demon or half-demon. He heard her requesting Sesshoumaru to find a way to get these girls out of China and into Japan without the Chinese government finding out and without Eri being involved. She then called Eri back and told her to stay put until she called back with more information.

After Kagome hung up the phone she sat back down with her husband,

"So I guess Kohana and Tetsu are going to be having more children.", he said with a smile.

"I guess so. I know they'll be pleased. They miss having a house full of children."

Hugging his wife, he said,

"Remember the reactions we got from your friends when we told them about me and the pups and your time-traveling school days?"

_**flashback**_

_Kagome was working around the shrine, helping out her grandfather and Souta. She remembered how all the sentimental items in the shrine had meant nothing to her until she started time-traveling through the well and she had met Inuyasha and her feudal era friends. Now, she had been married to the tempermental hanyou for nearly 500 years and had given him pups. He had a family now and he was ever so proud of that fact. And he had worked hard to be able to provide his family with whatever they needed or wanted._

_As she finished putting away some ceremonial jars, she brushed the dust off her hands. Heading out of the storehouse, to the front of the shrine, she was surprised to see 3 young women standing there,_

_"Eri. Yuka. Ayumi.", Kagome said, shocked._

_"Kagome!", the three chorused together, "It's been so long!"_

_"How have you been?", asked Yuka._

_"Fine. Fine.", she replied, thinking, 'Please leave. Before my pups come outside.'_

_"How was America?", asked Eri._

_"Huh?"_

_"America. Your grandfather said you were finishing high school in America. So how was it?"_

_"Oh, it was ok. Not as good as Tokyo though.", Kagome said, lying._

_The girls began making small talk as Kagome kept switching from one foot to another nervously. Then, her fears were confirmed as little Shawn came walking out,_

_"Hi Mommy.", he said, walking up to her, with arms raised to be picked up. _

_The girls just stared. Because they were on the shrine property, she hadn't put Shawn's normality necklace on and here he was, silvery hair, silver-white dog ears, fangs, claws and all standing in front of her friends. Before her friends had a chance to comment, out walked Inuyasha with the quints following behind,_

_"Hey, Koshii, did you forget to pick up ramen at the store when you went with your mom?"_

_The girls stared at Inuyasha, the 5 dog-eared teenagers beside him, Shawn and then Kagome. What was going on?_

_"Kagome?", Eri started._

_"Uh ... yea?", Kagome said._

_"First off, why are they all wearing Dog-ears?", Eri asked._

_"I remember you.", said Yuka, "You're Kagome's violent two-timing boyfriend."_

_Inuyasha's eye started to twitch, "I'm WHAT?", he said, "I'm her husband."_

_"HUSBAND?", the girls chorused together again._

_"Kagome. Why didn't you invite us to the wedding?", Aymui said, "It must have been so romantic!"_

_Suddenly the girls were clamoring her with questions about what had been happening. And about the weird dog-ears. Finally, Kagome waved her hands in front of her and said,_

_"Wait! Wait! First things first. This is my husband, Shinwa, Inuyasha..."_

_"SHINWA?", the girls chorused again._

_"Not THE Shinwa-sama of Shinwa, Inc.! Kagome - you're rich?", said Eri._

_"Yea, well ... why don't we go inside and I'll explain everything. You need to be sitting down when you hear it.", Kagome said, as she led her friends inside, while Inuyasha whined,_

_"Kagome, I'm hungry. Where's the ramen?"_

_"Asame, the ramen is in the pantry off from the kitchen. Please feed your father before he starves to death.", Kagome asked her daughter, sarcastically._

_Her friends stayed for hours, drinking tea, munching on cookies and hanging onto Kagome's every word as she explained about why she missed classes all that time after her 15th birthday, all about Inuyasha, her living in the past and her having children and grandchildren that were technically older than she was. They found some of it hard to believe, but they couldn't deny the existance of Inuyasha and the dog-eared children, especially since they were sitting right there in the shrine with them._

_The girls couldn't help but giggle whenever one of the pups (or Inuyasha) had an itch and they sat on their rump and scratched like dogs. Kagome often chastised the giggles,_

_"That's them. Accept them or leave."_

_"Well, Kagome. I can see why you didn't want to date Hojo. Inuyasha is much cuter.", Ayumi said._

_"And richer.", said Eri._

_"He wasn't always rich, guys. When I met him he had nothing but the clothes on his back."_

_"This has got to be the weirdest story I have ever heard,", said Yuka, "But, I have to believe it, because of what I see in front of us."_

_After that day, the old friends got together more often as they got to know Kagome's children and grandchildren (and, in actuality, many great grandchildren from the numerous human children that Tetsu and Kohana had raised and now were numerous generations in the future.)_

_**end flashback **_

"And now look at them,", Inuyasha said, "Eri works at an orphanage in China and keeps an eye out for demon children there and Yuka and Ayumi work for me at the company."

"And Ayumi is dating Koan and Yuka is dating Toki.", Kagome added.

"And I know that Ranma has his eye on Eri. He likes her dedication to saving demon children."

Kirara jumped up on Inuyasha's lap as the phone rang. Kagome picked it up. It was Sesshoumaru. The conversation was very short, with Kagome merely nodding and saying "Ok." and "Got it.". She then phoned Eri and advised her that the children would be ok. Hanging up the phone, she turned to Inuyasha,

"I had better talk to Tetsu and Kohana and let them know what is happening.", she said, as she got up and went up the stairs. Soon, Tetsu and Kohana joined her and Inuyasha, the two of them very excited,

"I can't wait to meet them.", Kohana clapped happily.

"What did Sesshoumaru say, Koshii? You left so fast I didn't have a chance to ask.", said Inuyasha.

"He said that his people would have the girls out of China by tomorrow night and that no one would be any the wiser.", said Kagome, happy at the thought of more children being in the house.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The family switched into high gear as they prepared a couple rooms for their new charges. The women began pulling out cribs, toddler beds, dressers and changing tables while the men painted the rooms in bright, pretty pastel greens, blues, pinks and yellows with drawings of rainbows, sheep, birds and Bambi. It didn't take long for the bedrooms of their newcomers to be bright and welcoming. Inuyasha and Kagome had always instilled in the pups the meaning of family, so whenever a new pup (or, in this case, pups) came along, everybody ptched in. It didn't matter where in the family the pup's status would be - sibling, niece/nephew, grandchild - the pup would have numerous caregivers.

Sesshoumaru showed up a while later with Ai and sat down with Inuyasha and Kagome and explained how everything would work,

"The girls will be arriving tomorrow night on a plane from China. Even though the children are Chinese, we have secured for them Japanese birth certificates. It will show some of the girls as being your offspring, some being Kaori and Jiro's, some being Yasha and Shiori's, and some being Hiroshi and Ruri's. My people have a list of when every child in this family was born so that we can make sure the birthdates we give them will not interfere with children already living in your family. They will all have new names when they arrive. Their new identities will stack up to any amount of scrutiny the Chinese government can try for.", Sesshoumaru explained.

"Kagome. Inuyasha. Please, be aware of the state these children are in, " Ai started, "They have been abused and neglected for some time. From what I have heard, the older girls just stare and rock. These children have never been held, except maybe by Eri. They are distant. They are malnourished and underweight. I made sure that our people fed and washed them, but they will need alot of time and love. The babies will be easier than the toddlers."

"Don't worry, Ai. We know all about the plight of the Chinese orphans. Sesshoumaru, why couldn't we just have listed them as adopted by foreigners like the Westerners do?", Kagome asked.

"Because they are half-demon children. The government had intended them as experiments. That's why they were in that province where nobody would suspect. I had heard about the fate of half-demons in China, but until your call, I never had the proof to go in and rescue them. We have no idea how many half-demons have been lost to the experiments."

"Do you know what kinds of experiments?", Inuyasha asked.

"You don't want to know.", was all Sesshoumaru would say. The tone of his voice sent chills down Inuyasha's spine.

The next night, the Shinwa family arrived at the Akita Municipal Airport in multiple cars with 14 infant and toddler seats set up. Sesshoumaru's plane touched down at 8:00 pm and a group of nurses began bringing the girls off the plane. The youngest children, the 4 infants - none of them older than 5 months, never cried as they were moved from the plane into the waiting cars. 2 of the girls were barely 13 months old, 3 were about 2 years old, 2 of them were 3 years old, 2 were 4 years old and the oldest was barely 5. The 5 older girls just stared at the large family that greeted them with hugs and kisses, even though the children didn't respond to the lavish attention being showered on them.

To say the girls were shell shocked was an understatement. First, they traveled with strangers on a plane to a strange land where they were greeted by a group of people that quickly enveloped them and welcomed them to a strange country in a language they didn't understand. Then they took their first ride in cars to a huge, old fashioned farmhouse. When they entered the house, it was a far change from what they were used to. They had come from a dark, dank, depressing building and entered a bright, welcoming building. Offered food, the children tenatively ate their first ever ice cream and fresh, orchard apple cider. As the children began to show signs of sleepiness, the family took them into gayly painted rooms and they were given their own personal beds,

The next day, the children were a little less apprehensive as they ate more of the delicious food that was offered. Warm, fresh blueberry pancakes, farm fresh bacon and sausage and fresh squeezed orange juice for the older children, warmed formula and farm fresh applesauce for the infants. The girls soon discovered a wide array of toys in the house and numerous friendly farm animals outside.

Having children their own age around, the newest Shinwa members started following Marina, Alexander and Kiska around. Kohana and Tetsu knew some Chinese and was able to communicate a few things to the girls, but, as the days went on, the family worked patiently to teach the girls their new, adopted language. Patience paid off, as soon, starting with the infants, the girls began responding to the love and attention they were being readily offered. The girls soon learned that this was all theirs, forever, and they didn't have to worry about it being taken away. The love and security that was showered upon them started taking its effect as the girls became happy, chubby, giggly and loving.

Although the birth certificates listed certain members of the families as the parents of particular girls, when they were all together it was impossible to tell who belonged to who because the entire family had embraced them. When they were out, each set of parents remembered which girls belonged to them, but when they were home it didn't matter.

Bending to Inuyasha's wishes, Sesshoumaru allowed the family to chose names for their newest pups, before finalizing the faked birth certificates. Inuyasha and Kagome adopted 3 of the girls - 2 infants that appeared to be the same age and 1 of the 3 year olds. They named the infants Meghan and Tara and the toddler Nina. Yasha and Shiori adopted the 5 year old that they named Larissa, the other 3 year old they named Gabrielle, 1 of the 2 year olds they named Diana and an infant they named Starling. Kaori and Jiro adopted one of the 4 year olds and named her Natasha, a two year old they named Lacey, one of the year old girls they named Amanda and the other infant they named Brynn. Hiroshi and Ruri chose the other year old girl and called her Hope, the other 2 year old they named Cherish, and the other 4 year old they named Faith. Since anyone could discover that Kohana and Tetsu had never had a natural child, it had been mutually agreed upon that they would not adopt any of the girls. The birth certificates were designed to look as if Kagome, Shiori, Kaori, and Ruri had birthed the girls themselves, to ward off any suspicion that the girls were of Chinese heritage.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, in the weeks after the homecoming, sat down together to try to determine the demon parentage of the girls. Some of the scents were obvious and some were not. Sesshoumaru finally had to contact some of his sources in China to determine what the other demon scents were. Some of the girls were of tiger parentage, some of panther, some of leopard. 4 of the girls, Hope, Lacey, Diana and Nina were of humanoid demon. As a precaution for their safety, Kagome designed jewelry for the girls. One piece had them appear as normal humans (their normality jewelry) and another piece had them appear as dog-demons, with silvery-colored hair and dog ears. The jewelry was designed to be worn together, the magic on the pieces would make them appear normal in human society but dog-demon-esque in demon circles.

Kagome's family had been kept abreast of all the changes as had Yuka and Ayumi. Those in demon circles that were trusted, Totousai, Myouga and others close to the family were also informed of the changes and were advised that the news went no further than that circle. Acquaintences, whether demon or human, were kept off the path by a memory charm Kagome would use when someone would say,

"I didn't know you had so many other children ..."

Kagome, "playing" with her charm pendant would say,

"You must have forgotten. I know you've met our other "daughters"/"granddaughters"."

Within months, the girls were fully integrated into their new home and had acclimated themselves easily to their new language of Japanese and were beginning to use English as well. No longer fearing the transformed Kirara, the girls eargerly looked forward to getting rides on her back with their siblings. The older girls learned their chores and their place in the circle of family life in the Shinwa household. Their horrible days back in the Chinese orphanage was no longer even a memory. To an outsider, they appeared as a normal, happy, healthy family.

Nearly a year later, Eri finally got the chance to get back to Japan and see her previous charges. She was shocked at the change. So much so, she didn't recognize them in the least. When her vacation was up, she sadly informed them she had to return. Inuyasha, concerned for her safety in China, urged her to stay on and work in his office with Ayumi and Yuka. Eri hesitated to commit, but Inuyasha's dashing grandson Ranma managed to convince her to stay.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Toki came out of his bedroom looking dressed to kill. He headed downstairs and into his father's study. Inuyasha eyed his son carefully as Toki approached him,

"Hey dad, can I have the keys to the car?"

"Where are you going?", Inuyasha asked.

"I have a date tonight."

"With who and where are you going?"

"You don't know her yet, her name is Naomi and she lives in the city of Akita. We are going out to dinner and then to a nightclub."

Inuyasha fished a set of keys out of his pocket and handed them to Toki, who moaned,

"The Saab? Why?", he whined.

"Safety."

"Dad, please, can I take the roadster?"

"Absolutely not."

"But, dad, she loves old cars and so does her dad. Pleeeeease, I wanna make a good impression."

"Does she know your family name?"

"Yea..."

"That should be a good enough impression. Gates may not be an uncommon name but, I think I can safely say, we are the only Shinwas."

"But daaaaad ..."

"How about the Mercedes?"

"Dad!"

"You're not taking a fully restored 1924 Cadillac Roadster into Akita. If she wants to see it, bring her here, but no. Final answer. Now do you want a car tonight or shall I chauffeur you around?"

"I'll take the Mercedes.", Toki said glumly.

"Wise choice. I make a horrible chauffeur and an equally bad chaperone.", Inuyasha said, tossing the keys to Toki, "Don't keep her up too late and don't run a mess load of charges up on the credit card. Now go."

Toki agreed and left as Inuyasha went back to reading some papers.

"Daddy?", came a sweet female voice.

"Hi Asame."

"Hi Daddy," she said, throwing her arms around her father and giving him a kiss.

"What do you want?"

"Huh?"

"What was the big display of emotion for?"

"Oh daddy, you always think we want something, don't you."

"You're kids. That's your job is to keep asking for stuff and it's our job as parents to keep saying no. I thought you knew that little factoid of life."

"Oh daddy, you're funny."

"I try. Do you know when dinner will be ready?"

"No. I think soon, however. Mama's fixing a chicken dinner for the girls right now."

"Do you know what we're having?"

"Yup! Mexican! Burritos, tacos, quesadillas, refried beans, spanish rice, corn cake ...", she listed off.

"Yum. I'll make sure to have a Corona with lime twist."

"Mama told Kohana she wants a watermelon margarita with a sugared rimmed glass."

"Nice to have a professional bartender in the family."

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Looking over information for a new client. Yasha said he was confused over what they wanted. I can see why. This person obviously has never worked with a carpenter before let alone an architect."

"That bad, eh?"

"Yea,", he said, tossing the papers on the table in disgust.

"Daddy?"

"Hmmm?"

"Remember when you were telling us the story about how Uncle Sesshy wanted Mama gone because she posed a threat to the family treasures?"

"Yea.."

"Well, he doesn't seem to hate her now."

"Because she helped him get where he is today."

"How did he finally come to accept her?"

"He had no choice. But, it was really because I had to explain to him who she was and why she was so special and how she could help him."

"Whaddya mean?"

"Well, you see ..."


	13. Chapter 13

_I keep forgetting to put this in .. I don't own Inuyasha and other characters created by Rumiko Takahashi or anyone involved in the Inuyasha franchise. I do own my characters however. _

_THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR KIND REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL!_

Chapter 13

_**flashback**_

_Inuyasha had finally gone back to get Kagome, bringing her back to the feudal era with their 4-year-old son, Yasha. They worked lon and hard to get their home in the old, deserted village back into shape. Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippou, and Kaede were frequent visitors. Life was going very well. Inuyasha soon had crops growing, Kagome had their home looking warm and inviting, even with its sparse decor, and Yasha was keeping their lives full. Inuyasha spent as much time as he could with his son, whether Yasha was on his back while he hoed the ground or laying on his stomach while they slept away the afternoon on the hammock._

_Myouga, for his part, had stayed away from Inuyasha while Inuyasha lived in Kikyou's village. Inuyasha was fed up with hearing that he should go back to Kagome from Myouga, that he ordered Myouga to stay away. But, news travels fast in the demon world, and Myouga and Totousai soon heard that Inuyasha had returned from Kagome's homeland and he returned with Kagome._

_Myouga, at Totousai's request, hopped his way down to Kaede's village, and into Miroku and Sango's home,_

_"Ahhh, fresh blood.", he said, hopping onto Sango's cheek and sucking._

_SLAP!_

_Sango's hand slapped her face and the poor, hapless flea fell to the ground,_

_"What a ... nice ... hello.", he stammered out._

_"Oh Myouga, it's you.", said Sango._

_"What do you want, Myouga?", asked Shippou._

_"I'm looking for Master Inuyasha. Do you know where he is?"_

_"Yes, as a matter of fact, he's down at the old village south of here.", said Miroku._

_"Oh is he? I hear Kagome is with him.", said Myouga._

_"Yes she is. And so is their son.", said Shippou._

_"Son? What son?", asked Myouga._

_"Kagome got pregnant the night Inuyasha left. They have a 4-year-old son now.", said Sango._

_"Yes, his name is Inuyashakazu, or Yasha for short.", said Miroku._

_"Mew.", said Kirara, as if rejoicing._

_"An heir! The great Inunotaisho has an heir! Finally! After all this time.", Myouga said, wiping a tear from his eye, "I have to go tell Totousai the good news!", he said, hopping away._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Deep in the forest, Sesshoumaru was talking to the tree demon, Bokusenou, while Jaken, Rin and Ah-Un stood close by,_

_"So, she has returned from her land, has she?", said Sesshoumaru._

_"Yes. The word in the forest is that Inuyasha has returned with the woman who walked beside him for years. They are living in the old village of Jaruto.", said the tree demon._

_"That village is a ghost town. It's been dead for over 70 years."_

_"The word is that she returned with a yound child. A hanyou with silver hair and ears like Inuyasha."_

_'She had a child?', Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he thought this, 'Did Myouga and Totousai know about this yet?', he wondered to himself._

_Sesshoumaru began to walk away,_

_"Where are we going My Lord?", said Jaken, anxiously._

_"You are going nowhere.", Sesshoumaru said, as he turned into a ball of light and floated away._

_"Bye, Lord Sesshoumaru.", Rin waved to the disappearing ball of light as Ah-Un grunted._

_"Rin, you stupid girl ..."_

_"Let's go Ah-Un, let's go find some nice berries to eat.", said Rin as the dragon began walking away from Jaken._

_"Wait!", yelled Jaken._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Kagome was inside the cooler hut, taking a nap with Yasha. Inuyasha, prefering the outdoors, laid quietly on the porch, his ears twitching every now and then at a passing fly or scratching his chest with his claws. Taking a quick whiff of the air, his hair stood on end,_

_'I know that scent!', he thought, as he opened his eyes quickly. Standing there was Sesshoumaru, his right hand positioned across his chest and turning green as he prepared for a strike, Inuyasha hopped up quickly and grabbed the hilt of the Tessaiga and growled,_

_"What do you want, Sesshoumaru?", he asked his brother, even though he knew the answer. What Sesshoumaru wanted was inside his hut. Kagome and Yasha._

_"Stand down, little brother, I have no quarrel with you today, unless you get in my way. I told you if she ever came back, I would kill her. Not only is she back, but apparantly, you have had a child with her."_

_"You expect me to just move and let you kill my mate and son? You've got to be kidding me if you believe I would do that.", Inuyasha said, growling fiercely._

_"Then you will go down also, Inuyasha."_

_Inuyasha unsheathed Tessaiga just in time to block Sesshoumaru's poison whip attack. Sesshoumaru was undeterred, and kept slashing away with his poison whip, forcing Inuyasha to continually block. Inuyasha refused to move away from the front of his home, knowing full well that doing so would give Sesshoumaru the advantage of being able to enter the house._

_"Sesshoumaru!", Inuyasha called out, "I think if you would let me explain something, you would find Kagome more useful alive than dead."_

_"I doubt there is anything you could tell me that would make me feel that way, little brother."_

_"How about knowledge of the future and future events?", said Inuyasha, blocking more of the attacks._

_This made Sesshoumaru pause, allowing Inuyasha to catch his breath,_

_"What do you mean?", asked Sesshoumaru._

_"I mean, Kagome isn't from our time. She's from the future. Almost 500 years. That means she knows what is going to happen in our future because it is her past. She could give you information that could make you very powerful.", Inuyasha said, reeling his brother in, "But, she can't very well do that now if she's dead, can she?"_

_Sesshoumaru lowered his arm. Maybe this information would be useful. A girl from the future. How very interesting._

_"I'm listening. Tell me more.", Sesshoumaru said._

_"Let me wake Kagome up. She can tell you anything you want to know. But, you have to promise me you'll not hurt her or my son. Promise?"_

_"On a demon's honor."_

_"I'll take that as a yes."_

_**end flashback **_

"So you see, Asame, I had to reveal your mother's secret to save her life. I never told her why I did it, I just informed her that I did. She figured maybe we had finally put our differences behind us."

"Did you, daddy?"

"Did I what?"

"Did you and Uncle put your differences behind you that day?"

"Asame, we haven't put aside our differences to this day."


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Sorry for the long delay in updating. That newest story of mine "Never Gonna Let You Go" popped into my head and demanded to be written out. It flooded my mind so much I had no time for anything else, storywise. After I finished that story, my life went haywire. I just couldn't find the time to sit down and pump out chapter after chapter of either story running. I hope to have some time this weekend to catch up. Again, thank you for your patience (well, some of you were patient - LOL) and here's to getting a few more chapters out. As a side note, death has been a big thing this past week, what with the shocking death of the "Crocodile Hunter" Steve Irwin. He was my favorite character on TV and always made wildlife interesting. I'll add a side story of the younger Shinwas mourning their TV hero! You'll notice this chapter is mostly about death. Blame it on my morbid mind!_

Chapter 14

As Asame and her father chatted, the maid called them for dinner. Heading into the huge banquet hall style dining room, Inuyasha took his place at the head of one of the tables. Kagome sat down next to him. The rest of the family made their way in and took their seats. Last ones entering the room was Shawn and Kiska, with Kiska carrying a stuffed alligator. Inuyasha quickly spoke up,

"Kiska, no toys at the table. You know the rules."

Kiska didn't answer, she just held the stuffed toy closer to her as she climbed into her chair,

"Kiska! You heard me, young lady. Put down the toy!", Inuyasha said again.

"NO!", she replied hautily.

"Wha?", Inuyasha started to say before Kagome put her hand on his arm,

"Inuyasha, let her be. She's in mourning."

"What? Mourning? For who?", asked Inuyasha.

"Feh, where have you been dad?", asked Shawn, "Haven't you heard that Steve Irwin died?"

"Yea, dad, you should know about that. He was a major contributor to your conservation efforts.", said Kohana.

"I heard. And, lest you forget, I was a major contributor to his works too. But, people die. He worked with wild animals. It shouldn't be a shock!", Inuyasha muttered.

"Dad! Really! It is a shock! It was so sudden and he was so young. It's hard on the kids.", said Kadiri.

"Yea. We all considered him a friend.", said Toki, sadly.

"He was my hero.", said Shawn, "I can't believe he's gone."

"I thought I was your hero?", Inuyasha asked Shawn incredulously.

"DAD!", protested Shawn.

"What are you gonna do to honor him, Papa?", asked Kaori.

"Are we gonna go to the funeral?", asked Yasha.

"I heard the funeral was only for close family and friends.", said Asame.

"I think that large piece of bush you purchased in the Outback last year should be named in his honor as a wildlife preserve.", said Kagome.

"Good idea.", said Inuyasha, "Now can we move on to other news?", he asked.

"Yea, how about Princess Kiko's baby?", said Kaori.

"Yay! She finally had an heir!", said Yasha.

"What's the matter with women being on the throne?", asked his wife, Shiori.

"Women do not belong as Emperor.", said Yasha, firmly.

"And why not?", demanded Kaori.

"They just don't.", said Toki.

"The royal family has a tradition and I hate it when women decide that the tradition needs to be changed.", said Inuyasha, "The emperor may be only a figurehead, but the tradition is males only. I'm fed up with women insisting that they need to do EVERYTHING a male does. The princesses' sole purpose is to produce children. That's what they should be doing. If they had been following royal protocol we probably would've had an heir long before now."

The girls in the family just stared at their father,

"Dad, that is so 15th century!", said Kohana.

"Yea, papa, come into the 18th century at least.", said Kaori, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I didn't realize you were such a chauvanistic pig!", muttered Asame.

Kagome just smiled. She knew Inuyasha had a hard time shaking his feudal era beliefs.

As they continued batting the topic back and forth, the phone rang. The maid came into the dining room and quietly said,

"Kagome-sama? Telephone for you."

Kagome got up and went into the room with the phone for some privacy. Inuyasha watched her go but continued on with the discussion of why his beliefs weren't as outdated as his daughters insisted they were. After a while, Kagome came back from the other room, her face as white as a ghost.

"Mama? What is it?", asked Kadiri.

"Yea Mama, what's wrong?", asked Asame.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, worry etched on his face,

"Is everything ok, Koshii?", he asked softly.

Kagome attempted in vain to hold her composure as she said,

"My grandpa's dead."


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: SO Sorry for the unbearably long delay. My life has been such a mess that writing was the last thing on my mind. Here's an update ...short and sweet but I have a few more chapter ideas so I will be updating sooner. Thanks for your patience!!!_

Kagome & Inuyasha

A Love Story

Chapter 15

Kagome stared at the fountain in the middle of the zen garden at the shrine. Three days had passed since that awful day she had received the phone call.

_flashback_

Kagome picked up the phone in the kitchen. Her mother's voice trembled on the other side,

"Dear. It's mama." Kagome could tell she was crying, "Your grandfather's gone. He died peacefully in his sleep during his afternoon nap.", her mama sobbed.

Kagome's mouth dropped open. Her eyes just stared ahead. Her thoughts raced. She felt the tears start.

"Oh, mama, no!"

The rest of the phone call blurred. After hanging up she walked, zombie-like, into the dining room. the conversation there stopped as her family looked at her. Inuyasha spoke first,

"Is everything ok, Koshii?"

"My grandpa's dead."

The words came out but they sounded foreign. Like someone else had spoken them. Suddenly, the conversation the family had been involved in seemed moot. Inuyasha stood up and hugged his wife as her tears began to flow freely. The rest of the family just sat there, shell-shocked.

_end flashback_

Inuyasha walked out into the bright sunshine and saw his koshii sitting quietly by herself in the zen garden her grandfather had created and lovingly cared for up until his death. In private, he had continued to huff to the pups that everybody dies sometime but, deep inside, he, too missed the old man. From the very beginning, Grandpa Higurashi had accepted him, a hanyou ... hell ... a demon ... even though in modern Tokyo he was considered nothing but a myth. He walked over to where Kagome was sitting and stood beside her,

"This seat taken, Miss?", he quietly teased.

She smiled at his statement, "No. Please sit. I would like the company."

Inuyasha sat beside her as she leaned into him. His left arm encircled her and pulled her closer,

"How are you holding up, love?"

"I thought I was doing ok until the funeral today. That really kicked me in the solar plexus, Inuyasha. Seeing him in that coffin and laying him in the ground ... it made it even more real."

"I think it was the same for the pups. And next week we are going to Irwin's memorial service. Two funerals so close together. It would be hard on anybody."

"Yes.", she agreed.

They sat together in silence holding each other.

The days passed into months and soon the family's sadness turned into happiness again as the holidays fast approached. Marina, Alexander, Kiska and the newest Shinwas eagerly awaited the winter months and festivals. Inuyasha and Yasha decorated the house in traditional and non-traditional decorations and soon the Shinwa mansion was lit with numerous lights and colorful decor.

One evening in late November, Inuyasha was sitting by the fire swigging a glass of iced white tea with blueberry. Kadiri half-skipped in and sat down gently on her father's lap in the big easy chair. He hugged his daughter as she kissed his cheek,

"I love you, Daddy.", she squeaked.

"I love you, too, Kadiri."

"Tell me a story, daddy.", she purred.

"A story? Aren't you a little old for me to be telling you stories?"

"You know what I mean. A story from the Feudal Era. Something about you and mama."

"Hmmm...Let me think ..."


	16. Chapter 16

Kagome & Inuyasha

A Love Story

Chapter 16

"Did I tell you the story of the Thunder Brothers?", asked Inuyasha.

"Uh, Yea, like, a million times.", yawned Kadiri.

"Well, sorry to bore ya.", said Inuyasha sarcastically.

"Why not tell her the story of how you rescued Lady Kagome from the evil Lord Hoirochi, My Lord.", came a small, familiar voice.

"Myouga? It's you. When did you sneak in?", asked Inuyasha.

"I've been here for a while, my Lord." said the flea.

"Lord Hoirochi? Never heard you talk about him, daddy. When was this?", asked Kadiri, her interest now piqued.

"A very long time ago. After Taikan and Tanaka were born but long before you and your four brothers and sisters were born.", mused Inuyasha.

"Oooooo, do I hear a story coming on?", came a female voice from the door way. Standing there was Tanaka with Shiroi, who was holding infant Starling.

"If it is, let me gather some other pups.", quipped Shiori, "You know they love to hear the stories."

Inuyasha sighed. He hated audiences but it was inevitable. The children all loved to hear the stories their parents told them and Inuyasha, himself, had turned out to be an incredible storyteller. Another familiar female voice spoke to him,

"Telling stories again, are we Sweetheart?", said Kagome, as she leaned over and kissed her husband sweetly.

"Myouga told daddy to tell the story of the evil Lord Hoirochi, mama.", said Kadiri, excitedly.

Kagome shivered in spite of herself, "Ewww, him. His name alone makes me shudder."

"Was he that bad, mama?", said Asame, as she walked in and sat down by the fireplace.

"Worse.", Kagome replied, "We were living in the Western Lands at the time. Demons were beginning to have to either look and act like humans or stay looking as the innocent animals they were supposed to be. But, here in the Western Lands, your Uncle managed to keep things status quo. Humans left the demons alone, except for the occasional monks who felt demons should be destroyed, but that's another story."

"Lord Hoirichi lived in a large castle town south of where we had built our home. He commanded a huge samurai army and was extremely rich and powerful for a human in that time. A typical human idiot.", started Inuyasha.

"My witchly powers were extremely, well, powerful.", said Kagome, "My powers to heal and make incredible potions had become known around the local, poorer, humans and the local demons, thanks in part to Aunt Rin, Jaken, and Myouga, here.", she said with a smile.

_flashback_

Spring 1769 The Western Lands

Kagome busied herself about the simple house she shared with her family. It had been two years since they had moved here. Finishing up working on her spinning wheel, she laid the new wool thread carefully down in the basket. She would knit it later. Getting up and walking out of her sewing room, she noticed her pups keeping themselves busy. Tanaka was working on needlepoint while her twin brother Taikan sharpened his sword. Jasmine and Kohana were under the shade of an old oak reading books and Kazuo was lazing in the top branches of same tree. Every now and then, he would annoy his sisters by tossing acorns down onto their heads as they would threaten him with bodily harm the next time he did it. Kaori was in the pasture riding her horse and Hiroshi was playing with a ball and throwing it into a net Kagome had made for him. She had told him the game was called "basketball" or "throwing hoops" and he loved it. Looking around the house, she noticed that the pups had indeed done their chores. The wash was clean and hanging up, the floors swept and mopped, the fireplace clean, the dishes washed. She was pleased that her pups were responsible. Then she heard her oldest pup's voice from outside,

"You'll never take me alive!", shouted Yasha, playfully, as he swung his sword at his father.

"HA! As if a youngster like you could EVER defeat the Tessaiga!", shouted Inuyasha back, as he countered Yasha's move with the fabled sword, easily blocking it.

Kagome laughed to herself. Inuyasha adored his children, but he obviously favored his oldest son, Inuyashakazu. Having not met his son until the boy was four-years-old did have something to do with his over-adoration, but so did the fact that Tessaiga had accepted Yasha as its "master", meaning that when Inuyasha did eventually die, young Yasha would inhereit the fabled blade. A fact that pleased his father to no end and displeased his uncle even more.

The young man was 218 human years old, but looked and acted about 18. He was handsome, just like his father, and just as brash. Inuyasha could never deny any of his children, as they all looked just like him. Silvery hair, amber eyes. Not to mention fangs and claws. Then there was their "nights". Their human nights. On these nights, the pups looked every bit like their mama.

After watching the "fight" through the window, Kagome decided to busy herself with dinner. She had always though that Inuyasha could eat alot but, now she learned that 9 half-demons could eat as much as the Imperial Army of Japan - 10 times over! Tonight, dinner would include 4 whole chickens per person, mounds of rice, vegetables, soup, and sweet dumplings. She smiled when she thought that all she would have is a 1/4 of a chicken, plus the rice and other goodies. The rest would go to her hungry mob. And, Kami forbid, she didn't have the meal ready when that mob was hungry!

As Kagome placed the freshly plucked chickens on their spits and set them over the fire, Kaori walked in,

"Mama? There is a villager here to see you.", she said to her mother.

"Start working on the vegetables, dear. I'll see what he wants.", Kagome said, washing her hands and making sure her hair was off her face.

Walking outside, she was greeted by a gentleman about 35 years old, who introduced himself as Daisuke,

"Lady Kagome, I need your assistance. My father injured himself in the fields and cannot walk. Could you please come and attend to him?"

"Certainly, Daisuke. Let me get my supplies and my horse and I'll follow you.", Kagome said.

Walking into the house, she informed Kaori to finish dinner as she picked up her bag of medicinal supplies. Walking out to the field, she interrupted Inuyasha and Yasha's sword fight,

"What's up, Kagome?", asked Inuyasha.

Kagome explained what was going on and that she would be back as soon as possible. Saddling up her paint mare, she mounted her and headed out, following the Daisuke. Arriving at the village, Daisuke led her to his father. Kagome soon discovered the older man had fallen and broken his leg. She moved the bone back into place and set it in a splint. She then made a potion and gave it to Daisuke,

"Give this to him whenever he needs it. It is for pain.", she said, then handed him some roots, "Grind this up fine and brew a tea for him. Twice a day. I will check on him again tomorrow."

Daisuke bowed to her and thanked her profusley,

"How do I pay you? I have no money. Lord Hoirochi's men are here collecting taxes and I barely have enough to pay that on my land.", Daisuke asked, nervously.

Kagome placed her hand on his,

"I need no money. Take care of your family and land. If you need anything, anything at all, come see me. I will assist in anyway I can.", Kagome said with a smile.

Daisuke relaxed. He had heard of the Lady's generosity from other villagers. Now he was experiencing it himself,

"Please be blessed by the Kamis.", he told her as she smiled and bowed to him and to his wife, who stood in the doorway with tears in her eyes, a youngster in her arms and a baby in her belly.

Unknown to Kagome, she had been watched from the moment she entered the village, strands of black hair blowing in the cool spring breeze.

_'What a woman_!', thought the man on horseback, wearing regal clothes. The man appeared to be about 30 and handsome. A decorated war samurai. His eyes played over the voluptuous woman's body. '_I never have seen such a beauty in all my days_!', he thought to hmself, '_I must have her!'_

"My Lord?", a voice broke his thoughts and he turned to the young samurai under his command, "Is all ok, my Lord?", the young samurai queried.

"Yes, Goro, all is fine. See that young lady over there?"

"Yes, My Lord?", replied Goro.

"Find out what you can about her from the villagers and then bring her to me."

"Yes, my Lord.", replied Goro.

As Kagome began to mount her house, the young samurai stopped her,

"My Lord would like to speak with you, my Lady.", he said.

"Oh?", said Kagome, turning around, "What about?"

"He did not say. He just told me to fetch you."

"Well, I'm sorry, maybe later. I must return home.", Kagome said as she mounted the horse. Before she could ride off, she was surrounded my samurais, swords aimed at her,

"No one refuses our Lord.", said the samurai.

Kagome sighed and dismounted, agreeing to be led to their lord. Approaching a magnificent stallion, she saw the lord dismount and bow to her. Out of respect, and anxious to get this over with, she bowed back in respect,

"My Lord,", she said, sweetly, "I am Lady Kagome."

"Ahh, My sweet, beautiful, lady. I am Lord Hoirochi."


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Submissions were down for a while but here's chapter 17!_

Kagome & Inuyasha

A Love Story

Chapter 17

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, my Lord.", Kagome said, respectfully, "I would like to stay and chat, but I really must be going..."

"Nonsense, my lady. I insist you stay.", the lord said, gruffly, "I hear you are a skilled medicine woman. A witch of the demons - even capable of bringing a person back from the dead.", the man said, grinning evilly.

Kagome shifted uncomfortably as she stared at the ground, "I am a simple peasant woman who knows medicine. I am skilled in no such magical powers.", she lied, hoping to keep the human off guard, "And this peasant woman must return home to her family, who is awaiting her."

Hoirochi pulled Kagome by the arm towards him, making her flinch in pain,

"My lady, I insist you stay with me. A fine looking woman such as yourself should be dressed in the finest silk kimonoes, not these rags and animal skins. Come with me and be my concubine and I will treat you better than any of my other wives. Your beauty is unrivaled and your powers, I have heard, are remarkable.", he grinned evilly at her as he spoke these words.

Faster than the blink of an eye, Kagome had swiped the lord's sword and now held it against his neck as she pulled herself away from him. Through gritted teeth, she hissed,

"Sir, I demand that you release me. You see, my lord and husband is an excellent swordsman and he taught me well. Release me now or I will slit open your belly from navel to nose and put your innards in a pot for our dinner."

Hoirochi held his hands up in defeat as Kagome backed away from him towards her horse. Swiftly mounting the mare, she threw the sword on the ground next to the lord and turned her horse, digging in her heels to start the horse into a gallop. Hoirochi watched as she disappeared out of sight.

Not used to being bested and embarrassed, let alone by a woman, Hoirochi fumed inside. Marching over to where the villagers had gathered to watch the incident, he announced,

"I want any and all information about that woman. I demand you tell me all you know or I will triple, no ...quadruple, your taxes!"

Nervous villagers quickly fessed up what they knew about Lady Kagome. After gathering all the information, Hoirochi retired to his tent to ponder,

"So, she's married to a mere half-demon. Excellent swordsmanship from a half-demon, bah, really! And how is it possible that she has offspring? Half-demons are supposed to be unable to multiply. The scourges of the earth they are!", he muttered to himself.

"Sir? My Lord? You called for me?", came a voice from the tent opening.

"Yes, Goro. Round up some troops and find where that woman lives. Keep an eye on this half-demon she is mated to. I want to know all about my opponent."

"Yes, my lord. Right away.", Goro said, as he left.

"I must have this woman. She is incredible. Incredibly brave. I want to see her tremble. I want to force her to pleasure me. I must own her, possess her, control her.", he muttered to himself.

Kagome returned home to the delicious smell of chicken and dumplings cooking. She knew she could count on Kaori to finish a satisfying meal. Dismounting her horse, she unsaddled the creature and released her into the pasture before heading into the house. Inuyasha greeted her with a warm hug and kiss,

"Missed you, Koshii.", he whispered in her ear.

"I wasn't gone that long.", she whispered back, "But, I missed you too."

"I miss you whenever you leave. You know that.", Inuyasha said with a smile.

She smiled back. Inuyasha had always been the type to hide his feelings but after they had reunited when Yasha was little, he tried his hardest to let her know how he felt. He had even started listening to Miroku for romance advice and started bringing her flowers or other small gestures of affection. She appreciated all he had accomplished and loved him more than she ever thought she could. She was happy that she had helped heal his heart and had given him a life he had only envisioned in his dreams,

"Is dinner ready, love?", she queried.

"Just finished. Kaori does a good job. She'll make a good wife someday ... although not too soon.", he hastilly added.

As they sat down to a delicious chicken dinner, Kagome explained what the medical emergency was, carefully avoiding the subject of Hoirochi. Inuyasha knew her too well, however, and saw through the facade she was building. Something else had occured at the village. Something that had Kagome upset. He made a point to himself to query her later about it.

He didn't have to wait too long. As the girls cleared the dinner dishes and began washing them, Yasha approached him, with Hiroshi close behind,

"Papa, can you smell it?", asked Yasha, his ears twitching every which way.

"Yea. Humans. We're surrounded.", acknowledged Inuyasha.

"Why Papa?", asked Hiroshi, nervously.

"I think they're samurai, papa.", added Yasha.

"I agree. And I don't know, Hiroshi. But I think I know someone who will."

"HUH?", both boys chorused together.

"Wait here."

Inuyasha walked into the back of the abode to Kagome's potions and altar room. He found her there quietly meditating,

"Kagome?"

She turned and faced him and could tell by the look on his face that this wasn't a pleasure visit. He knew something had happened today and she knew he wanted answers. She stood up and faced him,

"What is it?"

"We are surrounded by samurais in the forest. They are out of sight, obviously they do not want to be seen. Why are they here?"

"And I would know?", Kagome asked with indignation.

"Don't lie to me woman! I know you better than that! What happened at the village today besides the old man?"

Kagome sighed and sank to the floor. She knew she couldn't lie to Inuyasha or even withhold information. He knew her too well. He knew by her scent when something was bothering her. Looking up at him, she told him everything about Hoirochi. By the time she had finished, he was livid, as she expected he would be.

"Damn it all! I knew I should have gone with you!"

"Inuyasha, I protected myself just fine!", Kagome huffed, "You should be proud of me."

"I am. But, I hate it when men think that you are fair game just because you are a woman. And your powers attract the greediest humans and demons who want to control you."

"Inuyasha, I'm ok."

"Are you? Then why are we surrounded by samurai - at the request of this Hoirochi guy no doubt. Obviously, he hasn't given up on getting you. When you go to the village tomorrow to check up on the old man, I'm going with you!", Inuyasha huffed.

Kagome sighed and shut up. Best to let Inuyasha simmer and cool off than to continue fighting with him now. It would only escalate further if she did.

That night, Kagome knew Inuyasha was still enraged about his new "rival". She could tell by the rough lovemaking she endured. Sure, she was used to the demon in him demanding her and it being rough and, she had to admit, she enjoyed it. She knew he was a slave to his demon blood and when his demon blood arose inside, he had to give in to get his release - or multiple releases - to satisfy the inu demon sexual hunger. When his anger and jealousy was aroused alongside his demon blood, Kagome knew she would get no sleep and that Inuyasha wouldn't be satiated until his body was exhausted from overuse.

As dawn broke, Inuyasha had returned to his gentle self, caressing her body and covering her with gentle, loving kisses, quietly asking if she enjoyed the night, needing her assurances that he hadn't hurt her too badly. She would return the kisses and gently scratch his back, cooing to him her approval of his sexual prowess and how she loved his demon side and the love they shared. Deep in his heart, she knew, Inuyasha was still wounded from his life. How could he not be? He rarely asked for reassurances from her. Sure, he could provide for her and the pups - hunt, farm, fish. He could protect them with his claws, fangs and sword. But, the most personal of all occurances, their lovemaking, struck him deep in his heart. He needed to know he was satisfying her - that no other man would take his place in her bed. He needed to hear from her that what he was doing made her happy. She had never told him anything else but how happy he made her, yet he still asked. Still needed to hear those words.

Kagome washed and dressed and made breakfast for her family. The pups set about their chores as Inuyasha and Yasha worked in the fields. It was nearly planting time. Yasha's ears twitched and Inuyasha acknowledged his son's nervousness,

"Yea, they're still here."

Inuyasha, of course, hated being watched. Pulling out the Tessaiga, he announced to no one in particular,

"Leave now and I will spare your pathetic lives. I haven't had a good fight in a while and I'm itching to battle."

Yasha laughed to himself as his mother and siblings peered out the door,

"Inuyasha?", his mother queried.

"Taking care of the peering vermin out in the forest. Nothing more, Koshii.", Inuyasha said, as he resheathed his sword.

"Are they gone?", Kagome said, arms folded across her chest.

"Yup. They scattered just like the chickenshit I knew they were! Now I have work to do.", Inuyasha said, turning back to his tilling.

"So do I. I need to head to the village and check up on the old man.", Kagome said, casually.

"Not without me, you don't.", replied Inuyasha.

"Don't believe in my abilities to protect myself?", Kagome asked, annoyed and angry.

Inuyasha gulped. He hated that look from her,

"No! It's just that ...", he started.

"Inuyasha ...", she started pleadingly, "You have work to do. And you saw his samurai. Or, at least, scared them off. You don't think I can handle a wuss like him?", she asked in a sweet voice.

"Well, ...", Inuyasha began. Kagome cocked her head and gave him "that look". He knew she was powerful and could easily take down a full-fledged demon, let alone a human, but, still ... he was supposed to protect her. It attacked at the very soul of his existance as a man. Reluctantly, he gave in,

"Oh, ok.", he sighed.

"Promise me you won't follow?"

Inuyasha just stared at the ground.

"INUYASHA?"

"Ok, Ok, I promise, geez.", he replied.

She kissed him and thanked him as she hurried off to saddle up her horse. Inuyasha watched as she headed out, his heart heavy.

"Just gonna let her go, papa? That's not like you.", said Yasha.

Inuyasha turned to his oldest son. No, it wasn't like him, Yasha was right. But, he had now promised and Kagome would never forgive him if he reneged on his promise. He had promised not to go ... but, he hadn't promised ...,

"Yasha?"

"Yea, papa?"

"You're a good tracker - stealthy and all ..."

"Papa? A GOOD tracker? HMPH! I'm better than that! You taught me, after all.", Yasha commented proudly.

"Yea, I know. And I need to you follow your mother. Do NOT let her know you are following her. If anything happens, hurry back and let me know IMMEDIATELY!"

"Papa? Why don't you go? It will be faster ..."

"I can't. Your mother and I have been together too long. We can sense each other and she'll know I broke my promise. I like having a nice, warm bed to sleep in at night ... not to mention having your mother next to me. I haven't slept in a tree in so long ...", his eyes grew misty.

Yasha rolled his eyes, "I get the picture, papa."

"Just stay with her, Yasha. Don't do anything rash should anything happen. Let me play the hero. I don't want to be rescuing you, too."

Yasha scoffed at his father's lack of faith in him OR his mother. Either way, he promised to do just what his father said and he headed off, bounding through the trees at lightening speed. Inuyasha watched his son until he disappeared, his calloused hands tightening around the hoe he held as he thought,

'_I protect Kagome_.'


	18. Chapter 18

Kagome & Inuyasha

A Love Story

Chapter 18

Hoirochi was relaxing in his room when Goro came in, bowed to him and began speaking,

"My Lord, the half-demon that the medicine woman is mated to is fierce indeed. He knew we were there even though we were hidden. He wields a huge, demonic sword. I am afraid you may be no match for him."

"Bah! He is just a half-demon. How terrible can he be?"

"But, my lord ..."

"Leave me. I will deal with this half-demon."

"Yes, My Lord.", Goro bowed and left.

"Hoirochi, the half-demon he speaks of is fierce indeed. He is no normal half-demon. The blood that runs through his veins belongs to the legendary Inu no Taisho, the strongest demon to ever live.", said a voice from the darkness.

"I desire the woman known as Kagome. Her powers will make me the most powerful lord in this region."

"Maybe in human terms. You will never be a match for Lord Sesshoumaru. He is the brother of Lord Inuyasha and a full-fledged demon. Lady Kagome uses her powers to assist him."

"She uses her powers to help her brother-in-law but not her husband?", asked Hoirochi of the dark figure.

"Legend says that a demon witch's powers are lost to the one she mates with. She can, however, use her powers to help Lord Sesshoumaru, thus helping her husband in a different way. I have heard, though, that Lord Inuyasha does not desire the sort of power that his brother desires. He is happy being a mere farmer and raising his family. Lord Sesshoumaru, however ..."

"I care nothing about Lord Sesshoumaru. But, you are saying that if I mate with Kagome her powers will be lost to me?"

"That is the rumor, yes."

"Then I will use her for my purposes first. Once I have succeeded in the war, I will then take her as my wife. I will no longer need her powers but I will still desire her flesh!"

"You are truly evil, Hoirochi. Kagome will not be an easy conquest, however.", laughed the dark figure.

"I will rule these lands and be the greatest around. Even the strongest daimyo will fall to their knees and bow to me.", Hoirochi said, with a hearty laugh as he exited the room.

The dark figure watched him leave and remarked to himself,

"Ahhh, but you must worry about Lord Sesshoumaru. As Lord Inuyasha will not allow Lady Kagome to fall into your bed, Lord Sesshoumaru will not allow Lady Kagome's powers to be lost to him forever."

_At the village ..._

Kagome examined the old man's leg carefully. She had managed to fuse to bones yesterday with a small amount of empathic power. The medicine was doing its job and the old man was in far less pain today. The tea was keeping any infection to a minimum. Rubbing an herb and root mixture on the leg, Kagome again applied a gentle pressure, calling forth her empathic powers. Feeling the warmth in the leg, she knew it was healing even more. By week's end, the old man would be able to safely walk again.

"Lady Kagome? We need to speak with you.", said Daisuke.

"What about?", Kagome queried back.

"About yesterday. Lord Hoirochi demanded the villagers tell him all we knew about you, such as where you lived and all. He threatened to raise our taxes if we didn't. I am very sorry we were so weak.", Daisuke bowed his head.

"Daisuke, look at me.", Kagome said, gently, "It is not your fault. What you know about me isn't really a secret anyway. And this Hoirochi sounds like a tyrant."

"He defeated the regional daimyo a short while back. Soon he raised our taxes higher than what we were paying the other daimyo for his new protection. I am afraid we will lose our farm."

"The old daimyo only charged you for the land. His taxes were reasonable. Lord Sesshoumaru and Lord Inuyasha protect these lands. I will talk with them. I know they will put this tyrant in his rightful place.", she said, with a smile.

"Lady Kagome, you are so benevolant. You and Lord Inuyasha have been our saviors since you arrived. There must be something we can do to repay you for all your generosity.", said Daisuke.

"Just take care of your family. That's all I want.", smiled Kagome.

Kagome got up and walked out the door of the hut. The hut was surrounded by Hoirochi's samurai,

"Lady Kagome, we have been ordered to bring you to Lord Hoirochi.", said the young samurai from yesterday.

"I refuse to go. Tell your Lord I am very busy.", Kagome spoke as she attempted to push by the samurai. This only caused her to be grabbed by the samurai as they lifted her off the ground and onto a horse,

"Leave me alone. Put me down!", she demanded as they tied her hands behind her back. The group of samurai began racing back to the castle town.

Daisuke raced out of his hut, "Lady Kagome!", he shouted. Suddenly, a young half-demon was beside him,

"Please, go back to the farm and get my father!", Yasha shouted to Daisuke, "I'll follow my mother.", he said as he raced off. Yasha knew he was disobeying his father, but he couldn't just be expected to leave his mother in distress. Racing through the trees, he kept the samurai in his sight.

Daisuke raced his horse back to Lady Kagome's farm and was greeted by Inuyasha,

"Lord Inuyasha, Lady Kagome was kidnapped by a group of samurai belonging to Lord Hoirochi. Your son followed them ..."

Before Daisuke finished, Inuyasha had raced off at full speed,

'_Damn him! Why did he not come back to me? Why didn't I go? I should have broken my promise! Stay safe Kagome! I'm coming for you_!', his mind raced as fast as his feet through the trees.

The samurai rode up to the castle and dismounted. Four samurai took a squirming Kagome into their Lord,

"Here she is, my Lord. Lady Kagome, as you requested.", said Goro.

"Ahhh. Thank you Goro. You shall be richly rewarded. Now leave us.", Hoirochi said, with a wave of his hand.

"What do you want with me? I demand to know!"

"You are in no position to demand anything, my lady."

"No? You obviously do not know who you are dealing with!", she retorted.

"HMPH! You could easily dispose of me with one of your magic spells, yes. I have heard that even the strongest demon, Lord Sesshoumaru, fears your powers. I, however, have an ace up my sleeve. Bring him!", Hoirochi ordered.

A couple of guards dragged in a young man,

"Yasha!", Kagome gasped.

"Sorry, Mama.", said a struggling Yasha.

"It seems he was following you. Those ropes that bind him are designed to hold a full-fledged demon with no problem. A simple half-demon such as himself is of little consequence to those binds.", Hoirochi laughed evilly.

"You beast! Let him go! He is nothing to you!", Kagome demanded.

"Ahhh, but he is everything to you, my lady. As long as he is here, you will listen to me or he will die!"

"My father will be here and you will pay for this with your life!", yelled Yasha.

"Still relying on your papa, my boy? Are you unable to save yourself?", Hoirochi mocked as Yasha growled, "Actually, I am hoping he shows up. I have plans for him. He needs to be gotten rid of so you will be able to become my lover.", Hoirochi grabbed Kagome's chin in his fingers and she yanked her face away.

"You will never defeat Inuyasha!", she spat.

"We will see about that. In the meantime, I want you to demonstrate your powers to me. I want you to perform a simple test."

"What sort of test?", she asked.

Hoirochi walked over to a large circular table that turned. On the table were 6 large woven baskets with covers. Three guards approached with 3 linen bags,

"Inside these bags are 3 very poisonous snakes.", Hoirochi proceeded to drop the three snakes into three different baskets and covered them. He then spun the table, stopping it after a while,

"My lady, I want you to pick the baskets that are snake free. You will go up to the basket you choose and then reach your hand in without looking. If you are correct, the basket will be empty and your life will be spared. If you are wrong, there will be no antidote.", he laughed.

The guards released her hands and Kagome shook blood back into her sore wrists. She looked at her son and saw the fear in his eyes. She knew he didn't understand the full aspect of her witchly powers and was scared for her. She looked at Hoirochi and said,

"If I do this, will you set my son free?"

"My lady, I give you no guarantees. I simply see that you have no alternative but to comply.", he responded, evilly.

Kagome sighed at this piece of truth. She could easily destroy the room those in it, but she refused to put her son's life in danger. Inuyasha knew her powers and could easily figure out what Kagome could conjure up and protect himself accordingly, but Yasha was still too young and inexperienced to protect himself in such a way. His training was far from complete. She had no choice but to obey. Walking over to the baskets, she raised her hands in front of her and closed her eyes. Slowly, she walked around the turntable and then stopped. Turning to the first basket, she opened the lid and placed her hand inside. Nothing. She pulled the basket down onto the floor, defiantly looking at her captor. He smiled a pleased smile. Kagome repeated these steps until she came to basket number two. Same thing. Two down, four to go, one with a snake in it. Closing her eyes again and raising her hands, she walked around the baskets. She stopped at one and then changed her mind. Backing up, she stopped at the previous basket. She opened her eyes and looked at her son, desperately trying to convey a message. She saw him relax. Did he receive her meaning?

Casting a quick spell, the room filled with acrid smoke as Yasha's binds fell to the ground. Kagome picked up the basket and threw it into the center of the room, as the angry snake was released. She yelled the only thing she could think of before the guards managed to grab her,

"YASHA! RUN! SAVE YOURSELF!!"


	19. Chapter 19

Kagome & Inuyasha

A Love Story

Chapter 19

The smoke burned Yasha's eyes and stung his nose, but he ran as fast as he could out of the room and leapt out of a a nearby window. He knew his mother risked her life for him and he hoped he hadn't made a mistake by running. She had turned to him and stared into his eyes - a pleading look that only a mother could convey. He knew what she wanted him to do, he had understood the look. So involved in his thoughts was he that he ran straight into his father at full speed, knocking both of them to the ground.

"YASHA!", yelled his father, "Where is your mother?"

His father had recovered quickly and now had his son by the shoulders, shaking him back to reality,

"She's in the castle yet. She cast a spell allowing me to escape.", Yasha informed him.

Inuyasha turned and looked at the castle in the distance. Anger swept over him. He knew how well fortified castles were and knowing this loon, his castle was probably fortified even more. He had no problems blazing into the place but, he did have problems with the thought of killing mere humans. Demons were one thing - but he had no issues with the humans, save one. The samurai were just following orders. He had no right, or the stomach, to kill them.

"Inuyasha!", came a voice from behind him.

"Shit! What do you want Sesshoumaru?", Inuyasha responded with indignation.

"Uncle!", remarked Yasha.

"Why are you here?", queried Sesshoumaru.

"None of your damn business!", replied Inuyasha. He knew how his brother would react if he learned that the woman who helped him stay powerful was now in someone else's hands. Kagome was a mere object to Sesshoumaru - a simple means to an end. Unfortunately, Yasha didn't realize this,

"We're trying to rescue my mother, that's why we're here!", Yasha commented as Inuyasha tried to hush him.

Sesshoumaru's normally stoic expression changed,

"What did you say? Where is your mother?"

"She's being held captive by this Lord Hoirochi guy. He plans on using her powers to defeat other daimyos.", Yasha continued.

Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha sternly. Walking up to his half-brother, Sesshoumaru fed a fist to Inuyasha's cheek, sending him flying. Rubbing his cheek, Inuyasha yelled,

"What the fuck was that for?"

"You cannot even protect your own mate! It wouldn't matter to me if she was just an ordinary, pathetic human. But, a woman with her powers should be protected with your life! Her powers falling into the wrong hands can spell disaster for the demon world. You, as a pathetic half-breed, don't care about that, but I do."

"Well, genius, if you had made sure this idiot hadn't risen to power! He's ruining the villages around here by raising taxes and ...", Inuyasha huffed.

"That is none of my concern. You know I do not get involved in the dealings with humans.", Sesshoumaru said, and, then, turning to Yasha, said, "Where in the castle is your mother?"

"Say nothing Yasha.", his father ordered the confused young man. Why was his father refusing his uncle's assistance?

"You do not want your mate back?", Sesshoumaru asked, "What sort of mate are you?"

"I will rescue Kagome. She is my concern, not yours.", replied Inuyasha.

"But, papa, why? Why does it matter who rescues mama?", asked his son.

"Sesshoumaru doesn't give a damn for human life. He'll just go in and destroy every human in the vicinity. We don't need that kind of rescue. Your mother can take care of herself until I get past the guards. She's no pushover and he wants her powers so he won't kill her.", Inuyasha commented, staring angrily at his brother.

Sesshoumaru turned to leave,

"Suit yourself, little brother. I give you until the sun sets on the second day. If she is not back in your possession by then, we do things my way.", his words rang with an icy tone.

Yasha turned to his father as his uncle disappeared,

"Father. Pardon me if I am out of line ..."

"You ARE out of line, Yasha."

"FATHER!", Yasha's tone turned to a mixture of desperation and anger.

"I know what I am doing, my son.", Inuyasha said in a reassuring tone, "I've done this before. I can handle this baka without a messy battle and bloodshed. Why should humans die needlessly? Besides, do you think your mother would approve of that kind of rescue?", Inuyasha laid his hand on Yasha's shoulder. Yasha relaxed and spoke quietly,

"I just want mama home."

"She will be. Hell, she's probably got that moron eating out of her hands. HMPH! He doesn't know what he's gotten himself into, that's for sure."

Inuyasha turned again and faced the castle. Sniffing the air, he picked up her scent. Faint, but present. Turning back to Yasha, he said,

"Go home, son. The others, I'm sure, are worried."

"What about you?"

"I won't leave this area until your mother is with me. I'll be fine. I've been battling long enough to know what I'm doing."

"I want to stay and help."

"You can help by staying out of my way. Now, go home and tell the others we'll be back soon."

"Yes, father.", Yasha replied obediently and took off through the trees.

'_Kagome! You had better be safe_!', Inuyasha thought.


	20. Chapter 20

Kagome & Inuyasha

A Love Story

Chapter 20

Back at the castle, Kagome sat in an opulant bedroom surrounded by the most beautiful silk kimonoes. Servants had prepared a hot bath for her and were anxiously trying to get the woman to undress and step inside a tub to be bathed. Normally, Kagome would jump at the chance for a hot bath but not under these circumstances.

"My lady, please! The Lord wishes for you to be washed and dressed for dinner with him.", a young maiden urged.

Kagome began to refuse again, but decided against it. It would do no good to argue with the young women ordered there to care for her. Undressing, Kagome slipped beneath the waters. Better to just get it over with now. Keep the lord happy until Inuyasha could get there to rescue her. Sure, she could probably rescue herself, but she could sense Inuyasha's presence in the vicinity and she knew him all too well. She was sure he was angry with her already for getting into this mess - it was best to let him rescue her so that he could put on his "I told you so" and "Why am I always saving your ass?" attitude and get on with life.

The women bathed Kagome in luxurious soaps and perfumes before drying her off in super absorbant towels. After she dressed in the multiple-layer kimono, a couple maidens did her hair and face. Kagome had to admit that the lord was going out of his way to impress her. She hated every minute of it,

'_I've lived the simple life with Inuyasha far too long to be able to enjoy this now_.', she thought.

Her mind drifted to her simple, but large, home and her simple peasant clothing. Inuyasha had made sure she had never wanted for anything of necessity. He kept a solid roof over her head, food on the table and plenty of animals to provide thread and skin for clothing. He had even built her tub in their home because he knew how much she loved hot baths. Inuyasha had always been a simple boy and he had become a simple man. He never saw a real need for creature comforts - he had lived his life with nothing but the clothes on his back and he had made do. But, he always tried to keep Kagome happy for he feared if he didn't he would lose her to another man. A man like Hoirochi.

As her mind returned to the present, she realized the maidens were waiting to take her to dinner with Hoirochi. She sighed and followed them,

'_Hurry up and rescue me already, Inuyasha_.', she thought.

Hoirochi was sitting on the floor surrounded by other men, laughing heartily at whatever they were talking about. All the talk stopped, however, when Kagome walked into the room. The men stared at the beautiful woman now in their presence. Kagome blushed and looked away. Hoirochi motioned for one of the maidens to seat Kagome beside him,

"My lady, you were beautiful before but now you are exquisite. A fine looking woman to sit beside me.", Hoirochi said cockily.

Kagome sat beside him and awaited her food. The men began their conversation again. It was about war. Kagome cringed. At least Inuyasha refrained from talking about his kills at the dinner table. And these men called men like Inuyasha barbaric!

"Ahh, my comrades. With this beautiful lady beside me, we shall be the victors!", laughed Hoirochi.

"My Lord, what is so special about this lady?", asked one of the men.

"She is a demon witch with exceptional powers. Not only will she help us win the war but she will be able to cure our injured and restore our dead!", he remarked.

Kagome interjected, "You say that as if I will help you. I have no reason to help you now. My son is free and you have no hold on me!"

This comment earned Kagome a hard SLAP! across the face that sent her reeling,

"A woman never talks in my presence unless I tell her too!", yelled Hoirochi, "And you belong to me now, woman! You will assist me or be killed it is that simple. You are damned lucky to be alive right now after that stunt this afternoon! Even after all that, I gave you a beautiful bedroom with beautiful clothes and servants! You should be thanking me for sparing your life and being so benevolant to you. Now on your knees and bow to me, bitch!"

Kagome rubbed her cheek and glared at her captor. Through clenched teeth, she said,

"NEVER! I will never bow to you!"

"Then you need to be taught a lesson. GUARDS! Take this woman to the back room and let my royal guard have their way with her.", he laughed evilly and then turned to the other men, "And we can go and watch the sport, shall we gentlemen? 30 royal guardsmen and one disobedient wench should make a fine before dinner show."

Kagome was dragged away and taken to a dark, smelly room. The guards stripped her of her fine garments and bent her over a haybale, tying her arms and legs apart to the walls. As some guards lit candles to light up the room for others to see, some went and fetched the royal guards, who were drunk on sake. Kagome tried to break her hands free so she could perform a spell, any spell, to dispel the guards and save her honor, but it was no use. The men had obviously been told how to keep her from creating spells with her hands.

Hoirochi and his men came in and laughed at Kagome's plight. Hoirochi himself came over and gave her soft, round buttocks a hard slap,

"Not so cocky now, are we bitch? Can you take 30 men over and over again? If you're enough of a whore to handle them then I can always bring in the stallions for you to fuck since your so fond of fucking animals - or would you prefer the dogs?", the men laughed heartily.

"You bastard!", she hissed.

"Now now, my dear. I am still sparing your life. Why, when one of my wives talked to me without permission I had her beheaded where she stood. Poor thing, tsk tsk, barely 15 years old and very very pregnant. After she died we removed the baby from her belly and roasted it over the spit and fed it to the dogs!"

Kagome's stomach turned and she vomited at the thought. She then felt a coldness drift over her and she shivered,

"Well, Hoirochi, I commend you for getting the lady in such a position.", a voice in the dark spoke.

Kagome looked around but saw nobody. But she felt a presence. An evil presence. Even more evil than Hoirochi himself.

"My lord", Hoirochi called out, "I'm glad you are pleased. I told you I would get her to cooperate."

"She hasn't cooperated yet, Hoirochi.", said the voice.

"Ahh, but she will. Her honor is at stake. She'll cooperate or she'll be fucked until she drops."

"HA!", scoffed Kagome, "That'll be the day! Nothing you can do to me will make me assist you."

"C'mon, boss. Let us have her.", said one of the guards, anxiously rubbing his pants.

"Yea,", said another one, "Damn she looks good."

Another guard had his pants down, "Let's go at her!", he said.

Keeping her cool, Kagome huffed at the men, "Keh, seen better and have had better! From a mere half-demon!"

This comment only angered the men more and they were definately anxious to take care of business. Kagome, meanwhile, was hoping her scent was getting more fragrant with fear and apprehension as to attract the one man who could smell it. Inuyasha.

The disembodied voice spoke again, "She is besting you right now. You will never get her to assist you. Give up the hope. Without her, Hoirochi, you are nothing."

"My lord!", Hoirochi spoke, "I will complete my domination of this land and she will assist me! Go at her men!"

The guard with his pants down moved toward Kagome with a sick, evil grin on his face. Kagome closed her eyes awaiting the forced entry when she heard an anguished scream erupt from the man about to rape her.


	21. Chapter 21

Kagome & Inuyasha

A Love Story

Chapter 21

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH ... ", the man screamed as Kagome turned her head to face him. His face was contorted in pain and he was holding his groin and his ... well ...where his penis was supposed to be. Blood squirted profusely from the open spot as he fell to his knees, tears falling down his cheeks. In the candlelight, Kagome saw a glinting silver sword and a bright red outfit. She sighed in relief,

"Nobody lays a hand on Kagome. Or anything else for that matter.", announced Inuyasha.

The guards stared at their comrade in shock before Hoirochi ordered them,

"Get him you fools!"

"Bastards!", Inuyasha called out.

Using his fists and claws, he easily took them down one by one. Some ran, but the ones that stayed and fought got the full wrath of Inuyasha. For what was about to happen to Kagome, he held nothing back. If they died, they died. And most did. After taking on the guards, Inuyasha realized that Hoirochi and the other men had fled. Turning his attention to Kagome, he freed her and wrapped his fire rat robe around her. He held her in his arms tightly, as if he would die if he let her go,

"Kagome! I'm so sorry I took too long.", he spoke to her softly.

"Actually, I'd say you were right on time.", she said in a relieved tone of voice, "But, Hoirochi, he got away."

"HMPH! No he didn't. I can track his scent anywhere. He'll pay for this.", Inuyasha vowed.

"Inuyasha, wait. I don't think this is all his doing.", Kagome started.

"What? What are you saying?"

"He's being controlled by some dark power. I sensed it in the room and he spoke to it. Called it 'lord'. Was looking to it for acceptance, I think.", she explained.

"Dark power? Did you see it?", Inuyasha asked.

"No. Only sensed it. Like a dark shadow. But evil. Very evil. More evil than even Naraku.", she said.

"More evil than Naraku? Is that possible?", Inuyasha asked, his voice a low whisper.

"I wouldn't have thought so but, yes, I never sensed this kind of evil from Naraku."

"Then we need to follow him.", Inuyasha said, kneeling down, "Get on, Kagome."

Kagome climbed on Inuyasha's back and the two raced into the night. Inuyasha kept his nose focused on Hoirochi's scent and it didn't take long to find him. And Inuyasha didn't like the other scent he was picking up with Hoirochi's,

"Kagome, do you sense the evil presence? Hoirochi is right up ahead.", Inuyasha spoke.

"Yes, the presence is with him.", Kagome informed Inuyasha.

"Yea, and so is Sesshoumaru!"

The two landed behind a kneeling Hoirochi, who was staring at Sesshoumaru with eyes of fear,

"Please spare my miserable life, oh Lord Sesshoumaru. I did not realize these were your lands.", Hoirochi wept.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha curiously and Inuyasha whispered,

"Too late. Sesshoumaru has attacked him, but not mortally."

Inuyasha shivered. He now felt a presence so horrible it made him sick inside. He looked around. Nothing but darkness. No smell. Just emptiness.

"Sesshoumaru!", he called out, "You gave me two days. She's back with me. Let me handle this!"

"VERMIN!", Sesshoumaru spoke as he sent his vine whip flying towards Hoirochi, killing him.

"SESSHOUMARU! What was that for?", Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha! Didn't your half-breed nose detect it? He was being controlled.", spoke Sesshoumaru, coldly.

"I know. That's why ..."

"Inuyasha.", Kagome started, "It's gone. The presence. It vanished."

"Did Sesshoumaru kill it?", Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"No. It fled. My vine-whip had no effect on it.", Sesshoumaru said, as he turned to leave, "Inuyasha, you must be more diligent in protecting Kagome. That evilness is after her."

"Sesshoumaru, wait! What was that thing?", asked Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru stopped and looked to the sky before he answered, "It was Akuma.", and with that he was gone in a ball of light.

"Akuma?", whispered Inuyasha.

"Satan.", Kagome breathed.

_end flashback_

The room was quiet as Kagome and Inuyasha finished the story. Finally, Asame spoke,

"You ... fought Satan?", she said quietly.

"Well, no. Not then.", Inuyasha replied, "But that wasn't the last time we dealt with him. Like Sesshoumaru said, he was after your mother's powers."

"So there's more to the story.", Shiori spoke up.

"Yes, there is more to be told.", admitted Kagome.

Shawn shivered slightly, "I think that story's gonna give me nightmares!"

"Yea, well if it does, stay in your own bed!", chided his father gently.

"Well, dad, when can we hear more?", asked Yukio.

"Later. That's enought for now. Scoot. All of you. Except for you," Inuyasha said as he took Kagome's arm and sat her on his lap. She wrapped her arms around him and licked his chin. He lightly growled his delight. They were alone, cuddled together by the fire which was now brightly glowing embers. Inuyasha teased her,

"I used to get so tired of rescuing you."

"Ah yes, me, a poor, pathetic, helpless human.", she jokingly agreed.

"Damn right! What would you have done without me to save your ass all the time?" and then he nuzzled her ear and patted her butt, "Not that it wasn't a pretty ass to save!"

"Lecher!"

"Miroku I'm not! And it's a damn good thing I wasn't like Miroku! All those times I carried you ... do you know what you did to me woman? Drove me crazy that's what!"

"Bah! You were too innocent to think like that!"

Inuyasha looked at her earnestly, his amber eyes boring into her brown,

"Oh yea? Just goes to show you how well I kept myself under control!"

Kagome stared at him. Was he joking? Or was he telling the truth?

"Seriously?", she asked.

Leaning back, he smiled at her,

"Not that I fully inderstood all those feelings. I had never felt that way before."

Kagome playfully slapped his chest,

"Geez. You were making it sound like you needed to go relieve yourself all the time!"

Inuyasha pulled her close and nuzzled her neck,

"Well, not ALL the time. But, you did give me pause back then. I never had an erection until you came along."

"Really?", Kagome asked in disbelief. Surely, Kikyou had done something to him ... or maybe Kadiri?

"Nope. Never. I remember the disdainful laugh I got from Miroku once when I had a hard-on when we bathed. _'So she does do something to you afterall.'_ ", Inuyasha spoke in a high-pitched voice pretending to be Miroku.

"Inuyasha?", spoke Kagome.

"Yea?"

"Keep your day job. An impersonator you're not!"

"Shutup!"

Kagome giggled and kissed him,

"Well, you know what to do about it now.", she cooed coyly and seductively as she teased his sensitive ears with her fingers.

Inuyasha smirked his cocky smirk and stood up, easily picking Kagome up as he stood, cradling her to his chest,

"I sure do, Koshii, I sure do."


	22. Chapter 22

Kagome & Inuyasha

A Love Story

Chapter 22

Inuyasha quietly got up out of bed and went over to the window. Pale moonlight shone through the window casting a pale light over his lean, muscular body. He stared out at the fog that covered the ground. It was creeping over the trees and grasses like fierce shadow. He shivered in spite of himself. he looked over to their bed and saw her sleeping there. Without the warmth of his body on this chilly night, she was curled into a fetal position with the heavy blankets curled around her. He couldn't see her body beneath the covers but he didn't need too. After so many years, he knew her body as well as he knew his. He stared at the sleeping figure for a while before turning his attention back to the window. His window faced what they used to call the Realm of Fire. A line of active volcanoes and onsens (hot springs). Some of the volcanoes were still active but he didn't fear them. This was his home. But, the Realm of Fire held another sinister evil. The border between this world and the next. And the worst evil of all. Akuma.

Telling the one story to his children didn't bother him much, but there were other times they faced Akuma. In his heart, he had no desire to tell all the stories of when they face Akuma. It happened far too many times. As he watched the fog close the valley off from civilization, his mind wandered back to shortly after Hoirochi was killed by Sesshoumaru.

_flashback_

His mind remembered the night being much like this same night. Foggy, cold, miserable. Inuyasha was happy he had a house to live in and didn't have to worry about being in a cave or a tree. The fire warmed the room and it was cozy. It was nights like this when he was happy to have Kagome beside him. Snuggling up to her was heaven. This night, however, felt different. The fog seemed stifling. He recalled Sesshoumaru's words,

_"Inuyasha, you must be more diligent in protecting Kagome. That evilness is after her."_

_"Sesshoumaru, wait! What was that thing?", asked Inuyasha._

_"It was Akuma."_

Inuyasha got up and covered Kagome up with the blankets so she wouldn't wake up. Walking over to the window, he covered himself with his fire-rat robe to ward off the chill. He couldn't shake the terrible feeling he had. Something was terribly wrong. He started shaking. Was he cold? No, he was ...,

'_What ... what the hell is happening? Why can't I control my body_?', he thought to himself.

Sure enough, his claws started lengthening and so was his fangs. Red replaced the golden orbs of his eyes. Inuyasha was turning full demon for no reason! He quickly grabbed Tessaiga hoping to make it stop but ... with a hardy shock ... it rejected him! Fear gribbed his mind and soul. Afraid for Kagome and his pups, he ran outside, covered only in his fire-rat robe. He had to run!

Kagome heard the commotion and awoke,

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha?", she called, to no avail.

She lit a candle and searched the house. She saw the shoji partially open. Going back to their bedroom, she realized that Tessaiga was on the floor and the only clothes missing was his robe,

'_What happened_?', she wondered in worry.

Outside she heard a young woman scream. A death scream. By this time, Yasha had joined her,

"Mama? What's wrong?", he asked, "Where's Papa?"

"I don't know. Get dressed - we're going out to look for him.", she said.

By the time they had gotten dressed and gotten outside, the foggy mist had cleared a bit. A crowd gathered around a woman laying sprawled on the ground. Kagome rushed up to her and felt for a pulse. Nothing,

"She's dead.", Kagome said quietly.

Kagome examined the body. It looked like a wild animal had gotten to her. An animal with claws. Like a wolf. Or a wild dog,

"Inuyasha.", she said to herself.

"Lady Leilani, what happened?", asked one villager.

"Is it a wild animal?", asked another.

Kagome looked at Yasha, who just shook his head in fear,

"I'm not sure. Please, take this woman to the temple for burial.", she requested.

Standing up, she quietly spoke to Yasha,

"What do you smell, Yasha?", she asked apprehensively.

"Demon. And Papa.", he said.

"Hurry. Sniff out your father. We need to find him.", Kagome said.

"Right.", said Yasha.

The two rushed into the woods, Yasha following his father's scent. First, they came upon the fire-rat robe, discarded. Coming upon an ice-filled river, they saw a naked Inuyasha desperately washing blood off his hands. Yasha rushed out into the river with the robe and covered his shivering father,

"Come, Papa. Now!", Yasha said.

Inuyasha followed, numb from the cold and from something else as well. He was normal now, but Kagome could tell something else was wrong,

"Inuyasha - what happened to you?", she asked.

But he didn't answer her. He just stared at her. Yasha walked up to her and whispered,

"Do you think he killed the woman?", he asked his mother.

"I don't know what happened but, no, I will never believe your father killed that woman.", she whispered back.


	23. Chapter 23

Kagome & Inuyasha

A Love Story

Chapter 23

Kagome and Yasha rushed a very cold Inuyasha into the house. Luckily, the villagers had dispersed. They put Inuyasha into bed and Kagome instructed Yasha that they needed to lay up against him and warm him with their body heat. As the moments passed, Inuyasha warmed up and relaxed. As his body relaxed, Kagome and Yasha got up and she tucked the heavy blankets around him. He thanked her quietly before drifting off to a deep sleep. Yasha and Kagome walked into the open area of the house,

"Mama, papa's scent was all over that woman and over him. You know what that means.", Yasha said, ernestly.

"No it doesn't mean what you're thinking. You also said you smelled another demon.", said Kagome.

"Yes. One I'm not familiar with. That scent is on papa, too.", admitted Yasha.

"We won't jump to conclusions. We'll wait and see when your father wakes up.", said Kagome, "As for now, I have to make breakfast."

After Kagome made breakfast for the pups, she took a hot bowl of gruel and fresh biscuits into Inuyasha. She found him awake and sitting up in the futon. He looked at her as she entered,

"Good. You're awake. I have breakfast for you.", she said, cheerfully.

"Great. I'm hungry. What's for breakfast?", he asked, softly.

"Corn porridge and biscuits. Extra thick, just like you like it.", she said.

Inuyasha wolfed down his breakfast like he hadn't eaten for months. Kagome smiled as she watched. He had his appetite and that was good. As Inuyasha finished, he wiped his face with the sleeve to the fire-rat robe, evoking a sigh from Kagome. Finally, he spoke,

"Kagome. What happened to me?", he asked.

She looked at him, surprised. She said,

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"The first thing I remember is my body going full-demon. And then, I woke up in bed. I remember nothing else. But, I'm afraid there's more, isn't there, Kagome?"

"Well, yes. A woman from the village was killed. Yasha and I found you in the river washing blood off your hands.", she said, quietly.

"Did Yasha tell you what he smelled?", asked Inuyasha, warily.

"Yes. He said he smelled the woman's blood on you. And the scent of another demon.", she admitted.

"Did he smell me on the woman?", Inuyasha asked quietly, after a slight pause.

"Yes. As well as that other demon."

Inuyasha ran his fingers through his hair before holding his head in his hands. Had he murdered again?

"Inuyasha. I will never believe you had a hand in the murder of that woman.", Kagome said, reassuringly.

"Thank you Kagome.", he said to her, as he held her in his arms and kissed her gently.

The next few nights passed without incident and the villagers seem to relax somewhat. However, a murderer was still on the loose. Inuyasha and Yasha had both picked up the scent of another demon, but neither could locate it. Another two weeks passed without further problems. Until another cold, miserable, foggy night appeared. Kagome awoke again to a mild commotion in the room and noticed Inuyasha was gone again. Summoning Yasha, they headed outside to search for him. This time they came upon two murdered women and a crowd gathering. As the mist began to clear, another image became clear. Another dead woman. This time in the arms of a man in red,

"INUYASHA!", the crowd yelled.

"Oh No. Inuyasha.", Kagome said to herself, sadly.


	24. Chapter 24

Kagome & Inuyasha

A Love Story

Chapter 24

Inuyasha stared at the villagers. Kagome could see the look of death in his eyes. Quick as a shot, Inuyasha took off for the woods. Yasha followed close behind with the villagers and Kagome on his tail.

Inuyasha took to the trees and Yasha followed suit. The villagers yelled angrily at him as Kagome confronted them,

"I don't care what it looks like ... Inuyasha did not kill those women.", she yelled.

"Lady Kagome, open your eyes. He was holding one of them. The others had been attacked by something with claws. He's a mad demon, I tell ya!", one of the village men said to her.

Yasha returned to Kagome and pulled her aside,

"We have to turn him over to them. He has the smell of those women all over him. He's covered in their blood, Mama."

"That mob wants revenge not justice, Yasha. They'll kill your father."

"I know,", said a voice behind her, "And I'm ready to face my punishment."

"Inuyasha!", said Kagome.

Inuyasha stood behind her, covered in blood. He looked at her, determined to accept his fate,

"You can't just give yourself over to the villagers!", said Kagome.

"Listen to him, Lady Kagome. He knows what he's done!", said another villager.

Inuyasha walked over to the villagers and two of them grabbed him and practically dragged him back to the village. When they appeared at the village, the villagers taunted him,

"Damn half-breed!"

"Murderer!"

"Stone him!"

"Hang him!"

"Filthy half-breed!"

Kagome cried as the villagers taunted and hauranged her husband. She watched as he stared straight ahead, resigned to his fate. The two men tied him up to a pole and another brought out a horse whip. Removing his clothes, they whipped him at least 10 times as Kagome screamed his name each time. By the last whipping, he fell to his knees, beaten but not broken. Kagome and Yasha ran over to him and Yasha freed him. The villagers wanted more revenge but even Yasha refused to allow them near his father,

"My father gave himself over to you. Show him some mercy.", Yasha yelled.

"Like he showed those women mercy, youngster?", said a villager.

"Let us have him!", yelled a couple of villagers.

"We let you live here you filthy half-dog!", yelled another.

"Ka ... go ...me...", Inuyasha said weakly, "Leave me ...they're right ...I deserve anything they give me ... I murdered those ..."

"No you didn't Inuyasha.", said Kagome.

"Why ... why do you hold faith in me yet?", said Inuyasha.

"Because I have faith in you. You are not a murderous demon.", said Kagome.

Yasha stood up and said to the crowd,

"There's the scent of another demon around here ..."

"You'll say anything, boy, to protect your father...", yelled a villager.

"Let's kill them all, I say!", said another villager.

"YAY!", cried the villagers, as they began to pick up rocks and throw them at the family, while a few villagers lit sticks and marched on Inuyasha's house, intent to set it ablaze.

"STOP!", came a booming voice, "There is another demon around here causing these deaths. Inuyasha is innocent."


	25. Chapter 25

Kagome & Inuyasha

A Love Story

Chapter 25

"Sesshoumaru!", Kagome said softly.

"Uncle!", said Yasha.

"Lord Sesshoumaru,", one of the village men bowed to him, "I beg your forgiveness for being straightforward, but we caught Inuyasha red-handed, so to speak."

"No. What you saw was Inuyasha tring to help that woman. I witnessed everything. They were attacked by a wolf demon controlled by Akuma. I took care of the demon."

The crowd whispered amongst themselves. The name "Akuma" was whispered numerous times.

"But, Uncle, if you witnessed the whole thing, why did you not stop this madness?", asked Yasha desperately.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha muttered, "I was trying to **_help_** them?"

"Human affairs are none of my concern. I do not care if a few die. However, I will be the one who brings Inuyasha down. Not a blood thirsty mob hell bent on revenge.", said Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha looked angrily at his brother, "You could at least have spoken up sooner.", he said, as Kagome nursed his wounds from the whip.

Sesshoumaru smiled, "And miss the show? Maybe this will prove to you that humans cannot be trusted. With all that you've done for this village and the first chance they get, they turn on you and are ready to throw you to the dogs. Akuma is after your mate's powers. This was an attempt to put a wedge between you and your mate. Lucky for you, she either has extreme faith in you or is extremely stupid, I don't know which."

Kagome growled under her breath. How dare he call her stupid!

Sesshoumaru ignored Kagome's response and continued,

"I suggest you leave this place before Akuma strikes again. The next time you may not be as fortunate."

And with that, he turned and disappeared into the mist.

The crowd, having overheard all of what Sesshoumaru said, sheepishly turned and apologized to Inuyasha, Kagome and Yasha before returning to their homes. They needed time to heal and so did Inuyasha and his family. Returning home, Yasha reassured the other pups that all was fine, while Kagome tended to Inuyasha,

"I refuse to run, Koshii. I will fight till the end.", said Inuyasha.

"You can't kill a spirit. Especially Akuma. Even the gods cannot kill him.", said Kagome.

"I won't run. This is my home. Our home.", said Inuyasha.

"I'm with you. No matter what.", Kagome said, as she kissed him gently.

Later that day, Inuyasha was outside, up in a tree. Yasha joined him,

"Is everything ok, papa?"

"It will be. I'll heal in a day or two.", Inuyasha said.

"I'm sorry for earlier. I mean, for thinking you were responsible for the killings.", said Yasha.

"I thought I was responsible. It's no wonder you believed it too.", said his father.

"Mama never did. She has incredible faith and endurance, doesn't she, papa?", said Yasha.

"She always has had faith in me. I probably would have been dead by now if it wasn't for her.", said Inuyasha.

"At the very least, you'd probably still be stuck to the tree!", joked Yasha.

"At the very least is right!", laughed Inuyasha.

_end flashback_

As Inuyasha's mind drifted back to the present, he realized the sun was starting to rise. It was still foggy. Crawling into bed beside his wife, he decided he would stay beside her and not wake her up. It was nice to have her near him. His savior. His angel. His Kagome.


	26. Chapter 26

Kagome & Inuyasha

A Love Story

Chapter 26

_Oh yea - blanket disclaimer - Me no own - you no sue_

_that said - onto the next chapter_

Inuyasha awoke later that morning to find the bed empty,

'Damn wench. I come back to bed to keep her company and she has the nerve to leave _**me**_ alone!', he thought irritably.

Turning over onto his back, he plopped his left arm behind his head and stared. Absentmindly, his right hand began to rub up and down his muscled chest, gently scratching his chest with his claws. He sighed. Closing his eyes, his mind drifted back to the images he had recreated in his mind earlier that morning. The images of being whipped for a criminal act that, it turned out, he did not do. The true perpetrator crossed his mind. Akuma. The creature had been silent for centuries, thanks to Sesshoumaru and Kagome. His brother had attacked the creature to keep it off guard while Kagome had concocted a spell to place the entity under seal. Like his old man and Ryokoutsei years before, this had taken all of Kagome's will and strength to accomplish. Akuma wanted her power, after all, and this was the reason why. She was a danger to him. And she had succeeded in sealing him up. After the deed, Inuyasha remembered, Kagome needed to rest for days to recover. He had never left her bedside. After she recovered, Kagome assured Inuyasha that Akuma was out of their lives. Thankfully, it seemed she was right.

Arising from his prone position, Inuyasha proceeded to the bathroom for a hot shower. Using a special detangling shampoo that Kagome had created, he washed his long, billowy, silver tresses. He smiled to himself. Besides his ears, he knew Kagome was very attracted to his hair. Silver or black, it didn't matter, she loved the length and the softness against her skin. He recalled how she cooed when he ran his hair up and down her naked body. The very thought of those times, along with him not realizing he was fondeling himself, caused Inuyasha to become extremely aroused. He looked down at his member, hardened by his thoughts. Rubbing his hand roughly up and down the shaft, he imagined Kagome was there. Breaking into his own thoughts, he admonished himself,

'Why imagine she's here, you baka, she's downstairs.'

Rinsing off, he got out of the shower and dried off. He took some time to blow dry his hair and then covered himself in a blue, terricloth robe. Walking out of his bedroom, he marched downstairs, determined to head right back to bed with his mate in tow,

'She'll take care of me.', he thought smugly.

The dining room held the sounds of the pups giggling at something. Walking in, he saw his mate at the head of the table, eating a sandwich, while the pups chatted and giggled. Coming around behind her, he grabbed her waist gently and buried his head in her neck, nuzzling her. Her right arm encircled his neck and she leaned into him, sighing a contented sigh,

"Hello, love.", she whispered.

"HMPH!", he wuffled into her hair, "LOVE? You call me that after leaving me alone ... in our bed?", he growled quietly into her ear.

A look of mock sadness crept across her face, "You were sound asleep. I figured you needed the rest.", then, pouting, she said, "I'm sorry."

"Prove it!", he growled into her ear as he nibbled her earlobe, gently raking his fangs across her ear. As he did this, his claws made a beeline under her shirt, gently raking her stomach. The action caused Kagome to stiffen slightly, arching her back to meet his claws. A soft moan escaped her lips. Inuyasha cracked a devious grin,

'It never fails.', he thought to himself proudly.

She turned to look at him and he caught her mouth in a hungry kiss, his tongue searching her mouth. Her soft moan into his mouth was his signal. She was all his. Breaking the kiss, he stared at his pups, who had since stopped chatting and giggling to watch their parents' embrace with knowing eyes,

"Excuse me while I steal your mother away for a while.", Inuyasha said to his children as he scooped Kagome up bridal style.

"Take your time, dad.", Yasha said with an equally devious smile as the older pups smiled and giggled and the younger pups made gagging sounds at the thought of the upcoming lovefest.

Kagome quietly whispered to Inuyasha, "They know too much.", as she snuggled into his warm robe.

"Means they know to leave us alone!", Inuyasha said proudly as he strutted upstairs like a peacock who had just succeeded in getting himself a mate.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lounging in the huge king size bed, Kagome was curled next to Inuyasha with her right arm across his chest, rubbing his chest and teasing his nipples with her fingertips. Inuyasha's left hand ran up and down her arm, his eyes closed in a contentment that can only come from a satisfying mating, his right arm squeezing her body tightly to him. His lust satieted for the moment, his mind was filled with one thought. This is what life was about. This was love. Her voice broke the stillness of the early afternoon,

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm-Hmm?", he murmured, not wanting to do anything to disturb his bliss,

"Inuyasha ... I know you were having trouble sleeping last night. And I know you were out of bed for a while. What was wrong?", her voice was filled with worry and a tinge of sadness.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and thought, 'Oh well, there goes the peacefulness.'. He knew Kagome would not back off from her query. He would get the third degree until he fessed up with a story that satisfied her. He might as well be honest,

"Honestly?", he queried.

She playfully slapped his chest, "No, baka, I want a bold-faced lie.", she admonished him as he grabbed her hand and smiled,

"I was thinking about ... well ... about Akuma and the time when he murdered those women and I thought I had done it.", he said, quietly.

She looked at him, startled. She knew they had told the pups one of the stories about their first run-in with Akuma - but what had started Inuyasha to recall that incident? And that wasn't all ...

"Why, Inuyasha?"

He stared straight ahead, his golden orbs cloudy in thought,

"Because I felt something last night. An evilness I haven't felt in years. When I went to the window I watched as the fog crept across the ground it sent my mind reeling back to that moment in time. I felt frozen in time - like I couldn't move forward. I had to force myself back to bed."

Kagome took in his revelation as she hugged him closer. Inuyasha could feel evilness better than anyone she knew. Better than her. Better than Sesshoumaru - although she would never tell Sesshoumaru this. The proud demon lord of full demon heritage would be angered to know that his half-demon little brother's senses may actually be sharper than his own. Kagome shivered gently - but enough for Inuyasha to feel it,

"Kagome?", he questioned, his eyes filled with concern. His demon witch mate was an accomplished warrior and her fearlessness was legendary. For her to shiver in fear was something he rarely sensed - let alone felt,

"Are you cold?", he asked, pulling the satin sheet over her smooth, voluptuous body, hiding her nakedness from his view,

"What do you think that evilness was, Inuyasha?", she asked.

'Nope. I guess she wasn't cold.', Inuyasha thought, worried. If Kagome was afraid then he should heed her fear,

"I dunno.", he said, kissing the top of her head, "Don't worry about it."

Kagome lifted her head and looked at him, her eyes filled with dread,

"Could Akuma have broken free of his seal?", she asked, giving voice to what hung between them,

"Nahhh. You placed him under seal years ago. Why would you think it's Akuma?"

"Because, Inuyasha, my dreams sent me back to the same point in time last night. The time he murdered those women and pinned it on you."


	27. Chapter 27

Kagome & Inuyasha

A Love Story

Chapter 27

_Oh yea - blanket disclaimer - Me no own - you no sue_

_that said - onto the next chapter_

_I apologize for the long break between updates. _

Inuyasha sat on the fence surrounding his property contemplating Kagome's words,

_"Because, Inuyasha, my dreams sent me back to the same point in time last night. The time he murdered those women and pinned it on you."_

"Dad?"

Inuyasha was startled from his thoughts,

"Oh, Yasha, it's you." the elder replied.

"What's the matter, father? You haven't been yourself since you came back downstairs. I figured after having some fun you'd be at ease ... but, your demeanor suggests otherwise." his son hopped up on the fence and sat beside him. The two of them looked like identical twins.

"You're just as perceptive as your mother. Always have been." his father acknowledged.

"You always said it was one of her best traits. You never needed to talk to her ... she always seemed to understand you." his son smiled.

Inuyasha smiled at the memory. Kagome had always been able to read him like a book. That is what had endeared her to him from the start.

"So?"

Inuyasha's thoughts were broken again,

"Huh?" the father replied.

"Are you gonna tell me why you are acting like you are, ... it's ... it's like you're afraid ... of ... something." Yasha chose his words carefully as to not anger his father.

"Maybe I am." Inuyasha replied thoughtfully.

"I've never known you to admit that." Yasha replied gently.

"HMPH!", Inuyasha huffed, "Yea, well, only stupid people aren't afraid."

"And mama says only the strong admit it." finished Yasha.

"Something's out there, Yasha. Just beyond our reach. Our scope of reality." his father spoke in monotone.

The words caught Yasha offguard,

"Dad?" he queried, looking for more information.

"We told you pups about our battle with Akuma ..."

Yasha nodded imperceptively, holding his breath, waiting for his father to continue,

"There was more than one battle. After a time, we finally were able to claim a partial victory."

"Partial?"

"Yes.", continued his father, "We didn't defeat him. But, your Uncle and mother were able to put him under seal. He hasn't been seen since and it has been centuries ..."

His father fell silent. Yasha twitched. Just like his father of yore, patience was not his strong point,

"And...?" he asked impatiently.

"I think he's back."

All that could be heard was the chirping of the birds and buzzing of bees as the air between the two men fell silent.

--

Evening fell on the huge, ancient farmhouse as the multitude inside went about their evening activities. Yasha found his parents alone in the palatial living room sipping tea beside the roaring fireplace,

"Mama. Father." Yasha addressed them with a slight bow,

"Yes, Yasha?" answered Kagome.

"I would like to find out more about this Akuma and why you think he has returned."

Kagome shivered at the mention of his name. Then she smiled at the shiver,

'_Geez, you'd think you were Harry Potter and he was Voldemort_.' she chided herself, then reasoned, '_No. He's worse than Voldemort. Truth is always stranger than fiction_.'

She felt her shoulder being shaked,

"Koi?", her husband's voice broke her thoughts,

"Huh? Oh, nevermind me. Just letting my thoughts run away with me." she smiled a reassuring smile that Inuyasha immediately knew was fake. Either way, he let the matter drop,

"Akuma is one to be feared." Inuyasha informed his son.

"I thought the devil was a myth?" implored Yasha, "I mean, you said yourself that God, gods, goddesses, whatever, are the myths of ancient people when they didn't understand life and it's a way to keep people in control. If the devil is a man made idea than how can Akuma be real and, more importantly, why do you, of all people, a self-proclaimed agnostic, believe in this myth?"

"Because I fought him." Inuyasha replied angrily.

Yasha continued to press forward,

"Did he introduce himself as Akuma?"

"No. Not exactly." replied Inuyasha.

"Then what, exactly?" pushed his son.

Kagome interjected, "Your Uncle told us his name. When we first fought him."

"In ancient times. When the myths of demons, dragons, gods and goddesses existed? Correct?"

"What the hell are you saying, pup? We are demons and we ain't myths and neither is Akuma!" his father was beginning to seethe.

"Ok. I shouldn't have used that analogy. But, maybe the being you call Akuma isn't actually 'the devil' but another creature ... another demon perhaps or ... or something else ..." his voice faded.

"Something else?" his mother's voice queried.

"I dunno, mama. I am just voicing thoughts." Yasha answered.

With that, Yasha stood up and excused himself. Inuyasha huffed,

"Damn pup. Thinks he knows it all."

"Don't discount him yet, Inuyasha. Maybe we need a fresh perspective on this. Who knows? The pups could be powerful allies."

"I am not about to be upstaged by my pups." he grumbled.

"Inuyasha." his wife chided.

--

Yasha started to head to his bedroom but changed his mind. Heading to the family library, he sat down and powered up the computer. Going to his favorite search engine, he began to investigate Akuma and his history.

The responses he received were plenty. Anything from Akuma in various Japanese mangas series to onis, demons and Satan,

'_Hmmm_.', he thought, '_Maybe dad's right_.'

--

Yasha jumped at the sound he heard. The room was dark and he felt himself shiver,

"Who's there?" he called out.

"Honey?" he heard a soft, feminine voice.

"Shiori?" his eyes focused on the young, beautiful half-demon that was his mate.

"Yasha. It's 3 am. Why are you still down here?" Shiori asked, worry in her voice.

Yasha peered at his watch. Sure enough, the time was 3:04 am. He yawned,

"I must have fallen asleep." he said, pushing out the computer chair to stand up and stretch.

Shiori reached out her hand,

"Let's go to bed, love." she said.

Yasha took her hand and followed her into the night.

--

Inuyasha seated himself beside Kagome as breakfast was served. His ears and nose twitched. Something wasn't right,

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?" she responded, a piece of omelet in her mouth.

"Where's Yasha?"

"Probably still in bed or out hunting ... why? That's not like you to worry about him?"

"I dunno ..." his voice trailed off. Inuyasha's instincts were on full alert. Something didn't feel right.

A young woman entered the room,

"Good morning, Lady Shiori." greeted the maid, "Did you sleep alright?"

Shiori sat down at her place as food was set in front of her,

"Not really, Mammy." calling the African maid by the nickname Kagome had given her, "Yasha didn't come to bed at all last night. I wonder where he could be?" she replied softly.

Inuyasha's ears perked up,

"He didn't come to bed?" her father-in-law asked.

"No. Do you know where he is? I don't sense him in the house." Shiori commented, a worried look on her pretty face.

Kagome now looked intensely at Inuyasha. His ears were perked up and his nose was sniffing ...

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked fearfully.

"He's not in the house." Inuyasha replied, '_And I'm picking up a strange scent ... a scent that doesn't belong here_.', he thought.

Inuyasha stood up,

"Kagome. Get dressed. And get your bow."

Before Kagome had a chance to respond, Inuyasha quickly left the table and headed upstairs to down his fire-rat hitoe and hakama pants ... his armor.


	28. Chapter 28

Kagome & Inuyasha

A Love Story

Chapter 28

_Oh yea - blanket disclaimer - Me no own - you no sue_

_that said - onto the next chapter_

Yasha felt himself being prodded with something painful,

"Yeow!" he cried out in pain.

"You're awake, half-demon."

Yasha's eyes searched the darkness. The darkness quickly became lit as the being that had addressed him lit a few torches ... with fire from his mouth. The being before him was hideous, to say the least. Yasha sniffed the air quietly, trying to ascertain his whereabouts and the creature's identity,

"Who are you?" Yasha asked, anger in his voice, "And what do you want with me?"

The creature laughed an evil laugh,

"First born child of Inuyasha and Kagome ... you are here to lure them to me."

"PFFT! You think my parents would fall for such an obvious trap? You're deluding yourself if you think so." Yasha retorted.

"You are just like your old man ... way too much talk and too little action!" the being chuckled.

"Too little action, huh? We'll see about that!" Yasha yelled, standing up and racing towards the creature at full speed and then ...

**ZAP!**

Yasha was sent flying backwards into the wall,

"ARRRRGGHHH!" he cried out as he flew.

His body made a huge THUD sound as it hit the wall. Yasha rubbed his wounded head,

"DAMMIT ALL!" he swore.

As Yasha's memories came back, he remembered Shiori waking him up the night before. Sniffing the air again, he realized she wasn't there,

'_Thank goodness_.' he thought. He looked at the being,

"Were you the one impersonating my mate last night? Is that how you lured ME here?" Yasha questioned the being.

"Humans and demons are so gullible. Especially when it comes to their mates and offspring. They'll follow them anywhere." the being cackled.

"You bastard!" Yasha seethed.

Yasha searched the room but saw no exit,

'_How do I get outta here?' _he wondered, then thought, '_Otou, Okaa ... do not come looking for me_!'

--

Inuyasha settled Tessaiga on his hip as Kagome picked up her quiver and bow. On her hip sat her bag of demon weapons. Her magic amulet hung from her neck,

"Where are we going, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

She sat firmly on his back as he leapt from tree to tree,

"HMPH! It's a trap, Kagome. Whoever kidnapped Yasha left me a scent trail so easy to pick up it's ridiculous. It wants us to find it."

"So, Yasha is being used as bait?" Kagome asked her mate.

"Yup. This thing doesn't want Yasha. It wants us."

"Thing? Is it Akuma?" Kagome's body shivered at her question.

"Yea. I'm positive."

Kagome looked straight ahead. Inuyasha was heading due north to the farthest area of Japan.

Inuyasha had insisted that his pups stay behind, refusing to put them in any danger. He knew Yasha could handle himself in hand-to-hand combat, but Inuyasha still worried about him. Like Inuyasha, Yasha carried a sword forged from Inuyasha's fang to keep his demon nature in check. All the boys owned one while the girls wore a fang necklace to hold back their demon. But, Yasha's sword sat at home. Yasha's demon nature had never been released, although Inuyasha had seen it come close. Yasha's anger made Inuyasha cringe ... and that was with the sword beside his son and intact. The sword was intact, but miles away from him. Would the power of the sword still hold sway over his son?

'_I don't care what he does to Akuma. But, can I handle my son's demon_?' Inuyasha wondered.

--

Yasha paced back and forth in the samll area where he was held captive. He held less concern for his own life than he did for his parents,

'_I'm positve this is the being that dad has been sensing_.' he thought as he rubbed his hands together, '_The evil penetrating this room is suffocating_.'

Yasha sat down trying to look non-threatening,

"Are you Akuma?" he asked the being.

The creature laughed,

"Is that what they call me?"

"Your name is not Akuma?"

At this, the being roared,

"Akuma is a name for all that is evil. I am Akuma. But, I am not Akuma."

Yasha walked toward the creature. Reaching his hand out, he felt the barrier give him a shock. He yanked his hand back,

"Then what is your real name?"

"You need not know that." the being responded, gruffly.

Yasha watched as the being stirred something foul smelling in a huge cauldren,

"You're not human ... or demon. What are you?"

"I am nothing. And everything.'

"Well, that answers alot. Thanks for clearing that up for me." Yasha snorted, "What do you want with my parents?"

The being turned and glared at Yasha,

"I need YOU to shut up, worthless half-breed!", the being shouted as he stretched out his hand, a bolt of energy escaping from his fingers. The energy sent Yasha flying backwards again to the wall, hitting it with another loud THUD!

The being laughed at Yasha's plight. As Yasha pulled himself off the ground, he looked at the being, his eyes flashing between red and gold.

--

Inuyasha followed Yasha's and Akuma's scent,

"He took Yasha all the way into Hokkaido?" Kagome asked absent-mindedly.

"Yea. I don't know why he went so far north." Inuyasha replied.

'_Yasha's scent is getting stronger. So is Akuma's. They're not far_.' Inuyasha thought to himself, then '_And I don't like this. Yasha's demon scent ... it's very strong_.'

--

Yasha growled at his captor,

"You bastard! You won't get away with this!"

Yasha felt his power growing as his anger flashed hotter,

'_What is this power I'm getting? I can feel my blood rushing through my body_!' Yasha thought to himself.

Power radiated off of the young, half-demon's body. He felt his fangs and claws extended. He felt fire rip through his entire self.

The being turned back and faced his opponent. He was greeted with a face decorated with a jagged purple stripe on each cheek and red, glowing eyes,

"So, you ARE just like your old man! You cannot control your demon! You're pathetic half-breed!" taunted the being.

Yasha roared and growled as he charged his opponent, easily breaking through the electric barried that was holding him back ...

--

Inuyasha felt a jolt go through his body as he stiffened. Landing high in a tree, he stared straight ahead, his eyes full of fear and worry,

"INUYASHAKAZU!" he cried out his son's name.

Kagome felt her mate's feelings,

"Inuyasha! What's wrong? What's the matter?"

"Yasha let his demon loose!" Inuyasha told her, as he regained his composure and headed on.

"WHAT?" cried out Kagome, concerned.

'_Yasha! Your demon's power ... it seems far more formidable than mine_.' , Inuyasha thought, worry etched in his face, '_Can I stop you, my son_?'


	29. Final Chapter

Kagome & Inuyasha

A Love Story

Chapter 29

_Oh yea - blanket disclaimer - Me no own - you no sue_

_that said - onto the next chapter_

Inuyasha burst through a wall of an old, dilapidated castle,

"YASHA!", he called out.

"Is he here, Inuyasha?", asked Kagome, as she slid off his back.

"Yea, he's here. I'm positive.", Inuyasha replied.

Kagome shivered,

"The evil penetrating this castle ... it's disturbing.", she commented.

Inuyasha pushed Kagome behind him as he started making his way through the dark, damp rooms. It had obviously been centuries since the building had last been occupied. Rounding a corner, they,

"**SQUAWK! SQUAWK**!"

"**EEEEPPPPPPPP**!", Kagome shouted as two large birds flew right at Inuyasha trying to get away,

"Ok ... that took a few years off my life!", she said, holding her chest and catching her breath.

They continued on, slowly venturing into each room. Eventually, Inuyasha stopped at a doorway and emitted a low, angry growl,

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

Kagome peered around him and saw the blaze of two, red, demonic eyes and the glint of long, white, fangs,

"Yashaaa.", she whispered.

"Stay back, Kagome.", Inuyasha urged her,

"Inuyasha ... don't hurt him ... he's our son ...", she pleaded.

"I know that ... I'm gonna try not to ... but ..."

Before he could finish his sentence, Yasha emerged from the shadows, his claws elongated and razor sharp and poised to strike. Inuyasha growled again and commanded in inu-youkai language,

:Beta-male ... submit to Alpha-male.:

Yasha continued to edge his way towards his father and responded,

:Me ... Alpha-male.:

Realization hit Inuyasha,

'_He doesn't know who I am ... his demon blood is preventing his mind from comprehending who he is and who I am. I'm in for a real fight_.'

Yasha growled again,

:Back down. Submit to me.:

Inuyasha responded,

:I am Alpha-male ... you Beta-male ... you must submit.:

Inuyasha barely managed to dodge the attack as Yasha launched himself at his father. Landing on all fours, Yasha spun around and growled, saliva dripping from his fangs. It was then that Inuyasha noticed it,

'_BLOOD_!'

Yasha was covered in blood ... and Inuyasha realized one more thing,

'_It's not his blood _...'

He now realized that not only was he fighting his son's newly emerged demon but that the demon had gotten a taste of blood. This made Yasha that much stronger,

:Stay focused!:

His son commanded, bringing Inuyasha out of his temporary stupor just in time to dodge another attack. But, he hadn't escaped without injury. His right hand covered the deep gash in his left arm,

'_DAMMIT_!'

"OOPS!", Yasha growled, "Did I hurt you? Heeheehee ...", his laugh bordered on maniacal.

Kagome, frightened at watching her son and husband battle each other, could take it no more,

"YASHA! STOP THIS! RETURN TO YOUR NORMAL SELF!", she screamed at him.

Yasha turned and faced Kagome and growled,

'_I DON"T LIKE THIS_!', Inuyasha thought.

Yasha began to advance on his mother,

"DON'T YOU DARE!", Inuyasha yelled, launching himself at his son.

Kagome stared at the scene,

"Inuyasha!"

She noticed Inuyasha had now transformed and was fighting his son as a full demon. The two of them were engaged in a real dog-fight, scowling, growling,and biting ... each trying to get the upper hand. Kagome felt tears pour from her eyes as she watched blood splatter over the ancient walls. Searching her memory, she recalled a spell she could try. Opening up her amulet and pouch of demon tools, she set about performing the spell. She was having a hard time not wretching as the smell of the two demons' blood increased with each moment. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she felt the spell take hold. She turned and headed out to the front of the old castle, waiting impatiently.

Inuyasha was covered in blood ... wounded from head to foot. As he had suspected, Yasha's demon was incredibly strong. Inuyasha was panting and heaving from the exertion and injuries but Yasha seemd unfazed, even though his father had managed to get quite a few blows in. His son growled,

"You're through, old man."

"Ya think so? Then you don't know me as well as I thought you did.", Sopping blood on his hands, Inuyasha yelled out, "BLADES OF BLOOD!"

To his dismay, Yasha merely bypassed the attack. Inuyasha was at a loss. To use any other technique could cause irreparable harm to his son,

"Outta moves, old man?", Yasha taunted.

Inuyasha bared his teeth and set up for another attack,

:SUBMIT BETA-MALE!, he commanded in inu-youkai.

:NEVER!, Yasha responded.

Inuyasha launched himself at Yasha, aiming straight for one area ... the throat. Yasha was prepared for the attack and aimed for his father's mid-section to throw him off balance when,

"INUYASHAKAZU!"

Kagome's yell distracted him enough to allow Inuyasha the manuvering room he need to latch onto Yasha's throat. Pinning his son to the ground in a death grip, Inuyasha commanded once more,

:SUBMIT TO ALPHA-MALE, BETA-MALE!:

Kagome watched as Yasha's sword, which she had summoned with her spell, began to glow and resonate. Watching Yasha, pinned beneath his father, she noticed his demeanor began to change. The younger demon growled back,

:Beta-male submit.:

Inyasha released his hold on his son and stood up, weary from th battle. Kagome ran over to Yasha and placed his sword next to him,

"Yasha ... here's kajisauga.", she said softly. She then went over to Inuyasha,

"You're badly hurt ...", she started to say, as she wiped his sweaty face with her hand.

He dismissed her worry, "I'll be fine."

The parents looked over at their son, who had transformed back to normal. Sitting up, he held his head and groaned,

"What ... happened?"

He looked up and saw his father covered in blood and transformed,

"Otou ... what ...?"

"You tried to kill your father, Yasha.", Kagome explained to him.

"What? The last thing I remember was ... was that _thing_ taunting me ... and ... then I woke up here.", he stood up slowly.

"Thing?", questioned Inuyasha, "Akuma?"

"Yea ... I think so. It disguised itself as Shiori and lured me here. It said it was after you and Okaa ... I don't remember much more, I'm sorry."

"Well, you must have done some damage to him.", Inuyasha commented, pulling Yasha's shirt to draw his attention to all the blood, "It's not all yours."

"Damn!", Yasha muttered softly, then looked at his father, "I apologized, Otou. What I did was unforgivable."

"What you did was because of your demon and, I believe, also the evil that emanated from Akuma and penetrated this castle.", acknowledged Inuyasha.

"Do you think he killed Akuma, Inuyasha?", asked Kagome.

Inuyasha sniffed, "Can't tell. The evil in this castle is overpowering but, I can't sense either way about Akuma. C'mon, let's get outta here. This place gives me the creeps."

"So, you forgive me, father?", Yasha asked, as they left the castle.

"There's nothing to forgive.", Inuyasha stated in his normal, straightforward way.

Sensing his son's hesitation at his total absolution, Inuyasha faced him and lifted his chin slightly. Enough to signal to his son his acceptance as Beta-male. Yasha eagerly approached his father and licked his chin. Kagome smiled at the pack action,

Inuyasha bent down for Kagome to get on his back,

"Let's get outta here. I'm sore, tired and hungry."

"I'm with you, dad.", agreed Yasha, as the two demons leapt off southward through the trees.

--

_A/N: I'm going to stop this story here. I had started it as a way for me to tell short stories that I came up with that I couldn't expand into longer tales. But, I've decided that I have no more to tell in this universe. Thank you all for your patience and hope to see you around my other stories! Arigato and Ja ne._


End file.
